


30 Day OTP Challenge

by The_shield_of_writing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alcohol, As normal as being an Avenger can be, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki, Loki is good for once in his life, Love, Moments, Normal Life, Possessive Loki, Well I mean as long as he's got you he's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shield_of_writing/pseuds/The_shield_of_writing
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to date the God of Mischief himself? Well dear loves, he is a very cold hearted man, but he would never lay a finger to harm something so precious in his eyes. He has fallen for you, and you alone. No one can make him feel the way you do. This is your life with the God of Mischief and the semi-crazy feat you face dating him.





	1. Day One: Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted on here! I do have a tumblr! @the-shield-of-writing! I hope you enjoy the little oneshots I've created! I probably having grammatically errors that I don't always catch! If you see something please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you! :D

The God of Mischief was never nervous, ever. He would always be very forward when it came to his demands. However, all of that changed the day you had stepped into his life. You took him by surprise and he was very intrigued by your strong demeanor. You weren’t afraid of him, in fact, you treated him like he already was a king. He didn’t always show affection, but he did care for your presence despite being a mortal. A species that he detests because of how primitive they were in development.

You didn’t mind that he wasn’t as affectionate as most boyfriends were, but then again he wasn’t like most boyfriends. He showed his love through small acts where he’d stand close to you to remind you that he was there. He’d kiss the shell of your ear when you cried and held you close without saying anything. It made you happy that you had him, and he even stopped trying to conquer Earth. You had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while before the God took notice of your beauty. You helped calm him down when he went into fits of rage with a simple hand on his cheek.

Tony decided to bring you to the Avenger’s Tower so you could be closer to Loki. You and Loki shared an entire floor to yourselves and you very much enjoyed it. You’ve never been completely intimate, but you didn’t mind. Waking up in the morning in the arms of a God was more than sufficient. Now, it was a regular day at the tower, there was no death threats to the world. No one needed saving by the Avengers today so it was a peaceful day for everyone. You decided to hang out with Steve, Bucky, and Natasha for some training.

They wanted you to be prepared for anything being just a normal human. You tried to argue that Natasha was human, but the glare she gave you took you not to say anything. “Alright, today it’s goin’ to be Natasha teachin’ you.” Bucky said as you nod to him. “You’re still going to be taking us on.” Steve said as you bit your lip. You hated taking on both Bucky and Steve at the same time, because when you finally knock one down the other goes in for the kill. It isn’t always fun when you have to go down to the medical bay with four broken ribs and a fractured wrist.

Despite the groan you wanted to let out you got into a fighting stance. “Do I really have to fight both of you?” You asked softly with a pout. “Out in the field enemies won’t come at you one at a time.” Steve said crossing his arms as you let out a huff. “He’s right you know.” Natasha smirked as you rolled your eyes. “I know I know!” You said looking down. “But I don’t wanna go to the medical bay again. I swear they think I’m an addict.” You said as the other three laughed at you. “Don’t worry. We’ll go easier on ya, but ya need to realize that we’re only doin’ it to help you.” Bucky said quirking an eyebrow.

After the debate you got to work, every now and then Bucky would throw a flirtatious remark to get you flustered. It worked, because he was very vulgar about things when he said them to you. Even Steve was slightly flustered do to his words when you were slammed to the ground once more by Bucky. “Dammit Bucky!” You hissed angrily as he laughs. “How can I stay focused if you do that?” You asked looking up to him. Your legs felt like jello so you decided it was best to remain on the floor. “Ya haveta understand that people will use things as distractions.” He said as Steve walked over to offer you a hand.

“Did it have to be so… vulgar?” Steve asked frowning as Bucky shrugs. “I did what I thought was necessary.” Bucky said when the God of Mischief himself appeared in the doorway. He had on normal clothes because he was just down the hallway with Thor for a friendly battle. Loki had some bruising and blood on his clothes, but he noticed you were on the ground before he moved quickly to your side. He took in your beat up demeanor and cast a glare to the three others that made even Bucky take a step back.

“Loki, stop. I’m okay–” You started when he helped you up onto your feet with his hands before he held your left hand as he dragged you out of the gym room. His hand was as cold as the winter snow when he lead you towards the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button to your apartment, he could teleport, but he decided since he had the technology why not use it. You glanced down to your interlocked hands as a blush blossomed across your entire face when you looked to him.

Loki noticed you staring as he looked down to you taking in your flustered look when he frowned. “Are you ill?” He asked placing his free hand onto your forehead as you let out a small squeak like sound. “N-No, it’s just… this is the first time you’ve held my hand.” You stuttered softly feeling your face grow even hotter. He looked down to your hands as his gaze turned cold, you thought he was going to pull away from you in disgust when suddenly he intertwined your fingers ever so slowly together.

His expression softened before a small smile graced his lips making your heart fluttered when he looked back up to you. Your eyes widened noticing the light dusting of pink on his pale skin making you swallow gently. “I guess there is a first for everything, no?” He asked with a small chuckle that had you giggle. “I do however enjoy having your hand in my own. I shall do it often.” He said when the door slid open to your shared apartment. Loki made good on his promise and held your hand the entire day, even as he cleaned up your wounds he had his hands in yours…


	2. Day Two: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot in the tower, and there's a certain Frost Giant who can help you cool down

It was a very hot day in the tower considering the Air conditioner wasn’t working properly so everyone was just lounging around. They were trying to stay cool with thousands of fans running at once while Tony tried to fix the problem. You were in a tank top and shorts to try and not pass out from the heat as you walked into your shared apartment with Loki. The God in question was placed onto the couch in a normal shirt and jeans which made your eyes widened. How in the world could he be in jeans in the weather being at Eighty-seven degrees?

You took notice that he was sleeping with his head tilted back onto the headrest making you smile before you walked over to him. Maybe he passed out and you didn’t know because you had been in the communal kitchen with everyone else. Panic set into your core as you quickly placed a hand onto his face when his eyes snapped open in shock. “Loki?” You asked softly in worry as he looked up to you. “What is it my darling?” He asked taking his hands over your own making you shiver from the coolness of his skin on your own.

“I thought you had gone unconscious. It’s so hot and your dressed like that… Like how?” You asked as he quirked an eyebrow before he let out a deep smooth chuckle. “Oh, I am a Jotunn, or in your terms a Frost giant. My body temperature remains almost in the negatives.” He said when you crawled into his lap making his eyes widened. “What are you doing?” He asked in slight shock at your boldness. “I am hot, and you are cold.” You said like that answered his question making him roll his eyes looking back to you.

“That’s not an answer my darling.” He said running his fingers through your hair gently making you shudder softly at the chilling sensation on your scalp. You cuddled into his form closer as you lifted his shirt before sticking your head under to get more of his skin. His eyes widened even more as a blush drew heavily across his face. “(Y-Y/N)!” He exclaimed jerking you back from under his shirt as you looked at him with a pout. “But you’re cold..” You whine as he huffs softly at how you tried to crawl back under his shirt.

“(Y/N)! That doesn’t mean to crawl under my shirt and stretch it!” He said pulling you back again when you looked at him blushing as he pinned you onto the couch. “Look, if you want to cuddle me that’s fine. Ask me to take off my shirt instead of trying to absorb yourself into my skin.” He said in a lecture like tone making you blush harder. “Sorry.” You mumble as he stood up when your eyes followed his before he suddenly removed his shirt. He sat back down onto the couch before he opened his arms for you to go into.

“You love me.” You grin before snuggling against his chest as you sighed in relief already feeling cooler. “I suppose I do.” He smiles softly kissing your forehead before looking out to the sunshine of New York. “Thank you.” You mumbled against his shoulder when he moved your legs so they laid over his thighs. “You’re welcome my darling.” He said as he wraps an arm around you. “Softie.” You comment when he looked down at you. Suddenly he playfully pushed you onto the ground as you squeaked falling onto your butt.

“Rude!!” You exclaim rubbing your behind as you stood up glaring before a smirk spread across his face. “My darling, I am not this Softie you speak of. And I dare say if you want to continue this cuddle secession you won’t say that again.” His voice sounded threatening, but it wasn’t. It was playful, and you were the only one who knew when he was playing and when he was serious. “Well you don’t cuddle other people.” You mumbled looking at the ground. “You better not be.” You said blushing as he chuckles.

“Who else would I cuddle? I hate everyone else.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders as you rubbed your arm feeling silly for even thinking that he would. Still that was Loki’s way of saying he loved you, he’d tell you how much he’d hate everyone else. Without another word you crawled back into his lap laying your head onto his shoulder. “I love you too.” You mumbled against his pale skin. He pressed his lips onto your hairline as a gentle smile caressed his face before he pulled you closer to him.

Loki’s skin turned blue as your looked up to him making your eyes lock onto the blood red when he spoke softly. “You are so beautiful in my arms.” He said making you bury your face into his skin. “Hush, we’re cuddling.” You mumbled as his hand trailed down your back when he slid it gently under the material making goosebumps form in the wake. “Whatever you desire my Queen.” He whispered softly into your ear, even his breath was cold. You felt content in his arms as you snuggled him feeling tired when you start to doze off in the God’s arms.

Your eyes felt heavy when suddenly you didn’t realize that you had fallen asleep as Loki tilted his head to see your gentle expression. He smiled softly to himself knowing that having you in his arms meant everything to him. He slowly stood up picking up his discarded shirt before walking towards the bedroom you two had shared. He threw back the covers before he laid you down onto the bed when he placed a small peck onto your forehead. He pulled away when you made a noise of protest in your unconscious stupor reaching for him.

He rolled his eyes playfully before he crawled down onto the bed beside you as he pulled you flushed against his chest. Your shifting stopped the moment you could hear his heartbeat on your ear as you relaxed against him. He knew you didn’t want the covers so he didn’t touch them before he sighed placing a hand onto your head. His eyes fluttered closed with the warmth of your body against his, it made it hard for him to remain awake. His breathing slowed down as you laid cuddling close to each other in the hot Avenger’s tower….


	3. Day Three: Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pretend to act scared when watching a horror movie with Loki so you could snuggle him, you get more than your bargained for.

You smiled looking down into the microwave at the bag of popcorn popping as you stood up straight. You were excited because you hadn’t seen your love for almost a week due to a mission you were sent on. You had an arrangement of horror movies, you rather enjoyed these types of movies, considering you’ve seen worse on the field. Though Loki didn’t know that and you devised a plan within the contents of your brain as a grin spread across your face. You checked the popcorn, and the drinks that you had and the movies on the coffee table.

Now you waited for the man of the Hour to come out from the shower as you smiled laying a blanket for the two of you to cuddle in. Suddenly you heard your bedroom door open as you looked over before you froze at the sight before you. Loki was drying his long raven black hair only standing in sweatpants and no shirt on his torso. That’s what you were staring at the entire time seeing a few droplets of water clinging to his chest. He wasn’t built like Thor, or Steve, he was more lean, but he was not weak with such a small chest.

His piercing eyes fell onto yours as you stood with you jaw slightly agape standing in front of the couch when a smirked danced across his lips. “Do not know that it is rude to stare My darling?” He asked in a smooth, but teasing voice that made your face lit up. “I-I know, but you’re not playing fair!” You huffed crossing your arms as he laid the towel onto one of the chairs before running his fingers through his hair to move it back from his face. “Oh, do tell me what I am doing that isn’t fair?” He asked as his stalks over towards you.

His movements were graceful yet striking at the same time like a predator going in for the kill when you let out a giggle. His hands cupped your face as his smirked turned into a smile that bared his pearl white teeth. He leaned forward kissing your lips gently, your mouths moved in perfect sync when you pulled away slightly breathless. “You wanna watch a movie to relax? I know you’ve been stressed out due to the mission.” You smiled when he nods. “As long as I am at your side. I do not have a care of what we do.” He said as you sat down onto the couch.

He takes his place at your side as you look at him when he noticed they were all horror movies. “I thought you didn’t care for horror movies?” He asked when your heart swelled for a moment. You had told Loki months ago you didn’t like horror movies despite loving them, but you thought he had forgotten. “Yeah, well it was either this or a chick flick.” You counter as he raises an eyebrow. “You know sappy, girl meets boy and they fall in love.” You explained as Loki grunted rolling his eyes. “Thank the gods you choice Horror.” He huffed making you laugh loudly.

“How about Friday the 13th?” You asked waving the movie in front of him as he shrugs. “Whichever one makes you happiest.” He said as you blushed softly putting the movie in when you grabbed the bowl of popcorn snuggling against Loki’s side. He wrapped his arm around you as the movie began to play as his gaze turned to the television. Phase two of your plan was coming into play while you waited for one of the stupid people to get attacked. You bit you lit softly as you wrapped your arms around Loki’s waist like you were scared.

His hold on you tightened when suddenly there was a scream that was echoed by your own when you buried your face into his chest. You had to force the smirk that danced across your lips when Loki’s eyes widened when he looked down to you in concern. “Are you alright? Do you want to stop watching?” He asked placing a hand onto your face as you shook your head. “I’m sorry. I’m okay!” You said immediately before turning back to movie as Loki frowns before his gaze fell back on the movie.

It was a while later while you bury your face into his chest every time Jason came on the screen to slaughter the campers or the councillors. Loki paused the movie as you felt him pull you into his lap when he ran his fingers through your hair. It always calmed you down whenever you were upset as he leans forward kissing the shell of your ear. “Do you desire to watch something else? If you are watching this for my benefit only, don’t.” He said in a stern voice. “I am serious, I’d rather watch something we both desire. Not this if it frightens you this much.” He said softly.

You smiled softly against his shoulder while laying in his lap when you looked up to him. “I’m sorry, I promise. I’m okay.” You said softly when he shuts of the movie as you glance back before gasping softly feeling his soft lips onto your neck. “We shall pick another movie. No horror. Something more intriguing that silly fake blood splattered across the screen.” He said making you look back to him with his index and middle finger. “I love you.” You said smiling when he smiles back in return when sudden realization hits him.

“Oh you are a very naughty girl.” He said as his smile turns darker making your eyes widened. “W-What? Why?” You asked in slight shock at his change in tone. “You dare lie to the God of Mischief.” He said tilting his head up to meet your gaze when you bit your lip. “What do you mean?” You asked still trying to play innocent. “Oh my darling, you love horror movies. And if you don’t you’ve seen worse on the battlefield.” He said placing his cheek his onto his hand that rested on the arm of the couch before you looked down away from his gaze.

You mumbled something under your breath when he chuckled making his chest vibrate, giving a tingling sensation in your fingers that laid on his pectoral muscles. “I can say I am impressed though. I did for a little while believe you were frightened of the masked man.” He said making you blush. “But.” He said a his voice grew harsher. “I do not like when you lie to me.” He had a frown dancing on those kissable lips. “I’m sorry my King.” You said before his eyes darkened slightly. “Room. Now.” He growled. “What about the movie?” You asked looking at him.

“Fuck the movie.” He spat standing up abruptly making you gasp in shock before clinging to his body. Your legs immediately wrapped around his waist as your nails dug their purchase into his back. “Warn a girl next time!” You hiss from the shock as he chuckles. “Oh my darling, you know I desire surprises more.” He whispered into your ear before walking you back towards the bedroom. “L-Loki!” You squeaked blushing harder. “King. I am your King.” He whispered in a raspier voice before he slammed the door shut behind you. The movie was long forgotten. Best. Plan. Ever.


	4. Day Four: On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides to take you out after not getting alone time together :)

Loki looked over to you as you laughed with Wanda and Natasha when he gritted his teeth gently. He hadn’t had a moment alone with you in a while considering you were with the team, or out on missions. He decided to change that when he stood up striding over to your seat with the two women before he placed his hands onto your shoulders. You looked up to him before smiling happily to see your beloved towering over you in the seat. “Hello Love.” You said when he leaned down to your ear gently. “I have a question for you.” He whispered softly.

You looked to him in confusion for a moment as the two women watched with smirks on their faces. “What?” You asked when he cleared his throat. “Will you go on a date with me?” He asked as his face slightly flustered at the sudden request making your eyes widened before you giggled. “I would love to my King.” You whispered leaning up kissing his cheek as he grins in delight. “Wear that dark green dress.” He purred softly before slipping away from you as he walked away like nothing happened. “What was that about?” Natasha asked grinning.

“I have a date with a king.” You laugh as they joined you before you stood up. “I’ll see you girls later.” You said standing up with a wink as Natasha whistles. “Go get him Tiger.” She calls making you laugh harder when you went down to your apartment. You opened your closet finding the backless green dress that fell to the floor with a slit that went to your knee. You smirked before walking into the bathroom to take a shower biting your lip in excitement. You knew that Loki wouldn’t let you down, he was going to make you feel like a queen.

You did a little pampering to your hair, nothing too fancy. Next, came your make up that you did lightly to make it look more natural. You bit your lip gently deciding to go with a gloss of lipstick instead of a dark red. You stepped out of the bedroom before your gaze fell on Loki who stood dressed in a suit when you smirked to yourself. You had a feeling that his suit belonged to Tony, because Loki wanted to go out in his armor, but the Billionaire would refuse that thought. Loki heard the door open when he looked up smiling before it faltered as his eyes gazed at you.

“You look like a Goddess my darling.” He said when your face lit up before you look down to the green flats that complemented the dress. “Thank you.” You mumbled when he offer out of his for you as you walked over to him before looping your arm in his. “Shall we go?” He asked as you nod before he leads you onto the elevator. You smiled softly looking at him when his gaze fell onto you as he quirked an eyebrow at you. “Is there something you wish to speak of?” He asked. “Why did you want to go on a date?” You asked softly when he chuckled.

“Well we do not always have the time to be together. You and I are always so busy with things that deal with the so called Avengers. It angered me that the only time I saw you was a few moments before we collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Besides, we haven’t had a date in a very long time.” He explained when you smiled softly kissing his cheek. “Thank you, but you sound a little jealous don’t you?” You asked as he looks at you with an unreadable expression. “Care what you say next my darling, you are treading on shallow waters.” He said softly.

You decided to let go of the subject before he led you out of the tower and into a car. “Did you steal this from Tony?” You looked at the black dodge viper in front of you. “I’d say more of a borrowed type of deal. I shall bring it back.” Loki shrugged closing your door before he came around as you let out a laugh shaking your head. “Oh he has more cars than he knows what to do with. He won’t miss it.” Loki said rolling his eyes before he pulled out from the tower. “So where are you taking me?” You asked looking out the window to the night sky.

“That my darling is for me to know, and you to find out.” He said with a smirk dancing across his lips. You loved the glitter in his eyes as he drove down the road before he pulled to a nice restaurant when your eyes lit up. “This place looks… expensive.” You said looking back to him. “Tony allowed me to borrow his card in order to have this night.” Loki smirked holding up his card. “Did you threaten him?” You asked raising an eyebrow as Loki held a scowl. “Why do you immediately assume I used violence? I merely asked him calmly.” He said with a small huff.

“You’re the God of Mischief.” You said as he smirked darkly. “And a damn fine God of Mischief I am.” He said making you roll your eyes before he got out of the car when he came around to your side. “Thank you.” You said taking the hand he offered out to you when he helped you from the car. He locked the car before leading you inside as you gasped softly looking at the beautiful dance hall. People swayed with each other while others sat at the table and ate their dinner as they chatted with their dates. “This is breathtaking.” You whispered softly to him.

“Indeed, but nothing compared to such a delicate flower like yourself.” He whispered back making you grip his arm tighter when a waiter came leading you back towards your table. You ordered your food as you look around the room when he smiled softly watching you. “Thank you so much for this.” You said when he chuckles softly. “My Queen deserves only the best.” He said and before too awful long your food had arrived. You began to talk about your day and the missions you had been on as he sat there listening to you.

“Loki, can I ask you something?” You asked looking at him as he nods. “Of course.” He said taking a drink of his champagne. “Why did you choose me of all people? I mean, you could have had anyone… yet you chose me.” You said when he stood up offering out his hand. “Dance with me and I shall give you the answer you seek.” He said when you took his head allowing him to lead you to the dance floor. He placed his hands onto your waist while you wrapped yours around his neck before looking at him waiting.

“My reasons for choosing you are simple. You weren’t afraid of me. You called my bluff and never backed down whenever I spat fire at you. You merely returned it. I’ve had women flaunt themselves at me, yet you didn’t have to do anything for me to find you intriguing.” He said as you bit your lip thinking about the women when he lifted your head to meet his gaze. “I have never looked at another woman, nor thought of touching them until I met you. I want to have you at my side. I want no other but you my darling.” He said smiling as you laid your head down.

He held you closer as he swayed you before he smiled softly. “Why did you choose the likes of me? You knew what I had done, yet you kissed me back the first time I kissed you. You agreed to become mine when I asked.” He said when you swallowed. “I chose you because… I was told how much of a cruel man you were, but whenever I met you.. I could see the pain.. The fear that plagued behind your facade.” You said as he froze for a moment watching you with the same pain you saw that day you first met him.

“You hid behind yourself because you were tired of feeling broken, forgotten. Just like me, and you when you spat at me I saw the plea that echoed behind it. I heard it, that’s why I loved you, because you allowed me to take your walls down. You allowed me entrance into your heart, body, and mind without a second thought. You, my king, allowed me to be your Queen.” You smiled as he swallowed thickly trying not to show weakness, because he wasn’t ready to break. Suddenly he leaned in towards your ear as he breathlessly chuckles making you shiver softly.

“I know that actions speak louder than words, but it seems that words hold more value on this planet. I finally understand what my heart desires.” He smiled as he placed his hand onto your cheek. “(Y/N), I love you.” He whispered as your heart stopped. It was as if time froze when tears flooded your eyes and trailed down your cheek only to be swiped away by his thumb. His expression was soft, and full of worry that he made the wrong choice in telling you. “I love you too.” You choked on a sob before immediately pulling him into a passionate kiss…


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made a bet with Natasha... Worst. Mistake. Ever.

You never should have made that bet with Natasha, you must not have been thinking clearly. If you had been you’d have slapped yourself across the face for even thinking you could do it. Two weeks, you weren’t allowed to kiss the God of Mischief or you’d have to be Natasha’s personal maid. As stubborn as you are you took the challenge and you are on day three and you can’t keep your eyes off those beautiful lips. The way they stretch so perfectly when he grins devilishly while revealing those pearly white teeth.

You were sitting on the couch while Loki was chatting with his brother Thor, you could feel the smirk plastered across Natasha’s face as she stared at you. You briefly felt something burning in the back of your mind coaxing you to go and smash your face against his. You should have known better than to tell Loki about the bet, because now he was playing along with you. His lips would brush your ear in the way that made you shiver. His voice would be smoother and forced you to watch the perfect shade of pink muscle move as he spoke.

You were itching to kiss him, you couldn’t stay in a room that had both Natasha and Loki. You knew they would mess with you so you tried to keep your eyes somewhere other than the God. You kept your mind somewhere else like right now you were trying to read a book, but your eyes danced over to the God. Growling at yourself for your weakness, you refuse to go down like this as you stood up. Both Natasha and Loki shot their gaze as you when you stormed towards the elevator. You need to train, or find someone else to bug or you’d end up tackling your lover.

Honestly you don’t know how you ended up on the two super-soldiers’ floor, yet here you were stepping off looking around. “Steve? Bucky?” You called before noticing they were watching a movie. “Hey.” Steve called looking over to you with a smile on his face as Bucky waved never taking his eyes off the screen. “Mind if I stay and watch the movie with you two?” You asked. “Sure, if you want.” Steve said gesturing to the chair because the couch could barely hold the two soldiers making you giggle softly.

You took a seat on the chair before pulling your legs under your butt as you watched the screen. “So what brings you here?” Steve said softly as Bucky glared over to you both for a moment. You playfully winked at Bucky who snorted before turning his attention back to the horror movie that was playing. “Oh, I am doing a bet with Natasha.” You said as Steve rolled his eyes. “Why? What is it?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m not allowed to kiss Loki for two weeks.” You said softly as Steve chuckled. “What day are you on?” He asked. “Three.” You groaned softly.

“You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” Bucky comments glancing over to you. “Fuck off Barnes.” You huff. “Language.” Steve said in a stern tone making both you and Bucky go quiet for a moment. “But why don’t you get him to kiss you first?” Bucky asked as you looked at him confused. “Natalie said you couldn’t kiss him first. She never said he couldn’t kiss you first.” He shrugs as your eyes widened. “Oh my goodness! Why didn’t I think of that?” You asked more to yourself. “Because you’re stupid and make bets with Natalie.” Bucky smirks as you flip him off.

“I don’t know why I try with you kids anymore.” Steve huffs looking back to the Television. “Sorry Grandpa are we too rowdy for you?” You asked playfully earning you a glare from the man of America. “Always a comedian.” Steve mumbles as you giggle softly. “See if I go easy on you the next time we train. I’ll show you a grandpa.” He makes a face that makes even Bucky laugh. Your fun time with the boys was cut short when the elevator opened to reveal a scowling Loki. “Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.” Bucky whispered turning his gaze away from the fuming God.

You were about to speak when his hand gripped your wrist and pulled you to your feet as he shot his heated gaze to the two soldiers who looked back to the TV. “Loki–” You started when he started dragging you towards the elevator. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” You called before the doors slid shut behind the two of you. You sent Loki a glare of your own as you tried to jerk your hand away from his when suddenly you were pressed against the wall of the elevator. You gasped at the quick action before moaning softly feeling his lips brushing over your pulse point.

You shuddered biting your lower lip hard enough to taste iron. “Mine.” He whispered possessively when his fingers entangled into your hair. “Y-Yours.” You resorted back when he pressed his lips against yours in a hungry kiss that left you breathless the moment your lips touched. Everything in your body felt on fire as he pulled you closer to his body almost trying to absorb you into his skin. “Forget the cursed bet.” He growled angrily. “I’ll be damned if I don’t have you.” He said cupping your face.

“I guess you’re as bad as me.” You grin at him before his eyes darken when a smirk dances across his lips. “Oh my darling, you haven’t seen me bad.” He said as his teeth grazed your chin when the door to your apartment opened. “Were you jealous of Steve and Bucky?” You asked testing waters when he growled nipping harshly at the junction between your throat and chin. You squeak softly before your face heated up. “Careful with your words darling. They are a weapon sharper than a dagger.” He said when he kisses you once more.

You couldn’t think anymore when you looked into his eyes that threatened to consume you when he finally led you out of the elevator and onto the couch. “What about Natasha? I am not being her maid of a week.” You huffed when he placed a finger over your lips. “It doesn’t count if I kiss you first. I will inform her that I caved into my desires first. I mean, you are ungodly beautiful. I’m surprised we lasted three days.” He smirks making you chuckle before you pulled him down into a hug. “No more bets like that. I’ll die.” You comment. “As will I my darling.” He grins happily.


	6. Day Six:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to put on some of Loki's clothes, much to Loki's happiness.

“I’ll be back in a few days my love. I know, I’m sorry, but Thor requested that I stay to help with the negotiation and I agreed.” Loki said smiling sadly throw the mirage he had created to see you. “It’s okay Loki. You have responsibilities.” You said smiling back as his smiles curves into a more genuine one. “Thank you my little Queen.” He said when there was a knock at the door. “A moment.” He called before looking to the oak door. “I guess that is my cue to leave you my darling.” He sighs looking back to you.

“Okay, I love you my King. I’ll see you when you get back.” You said as you blew him a kiss. He smirks gently before pretend to catch it. “I love you as well.” He said winking before his image fade as you laid back onto your king size bed. It was far too bed for you to lay on by yourself, and that’s what you’ve been doing the past few days. You can’t say it didn’t affect you, because you hated waking up in the morning in a cold bed with no lover in sight. You had nothing to do today, because you weren’t assigned to go on any missions.

You decided to get dressed and maybe head out to the coffee shop, go on a run with Sam who always wasn’t assigned for a mission. You got up going to the closet about to texts Sam before cursing. “Shit, I didn’t do laundry.” You huffed only seeing Loki’s clothes. You glanced over seeing yours sitting in the hamper to be washed as you frown softly. “I curse my laziness.” You said crossing your arms. “Well I can’t go half naked… Although Sam would enjoy that.” You murmur to yourself before glancing back into the closet.

An idea began to bubble in the contents of your brain as your fingers grazed over the God’s clothes. “Well.. I do miss him.” You said shrugging like that would solve your problem. “Eh, it’s not like he’s going to get upset if I wear his clothes.” You decided grabbing one of his shirts when you stopped as your eyes widened in shock. “Oh.. my.. goodness.” Your face lit up seeing the leather outfit that was notoriously worn by the God of Tricks. You bit your lip imagining how it looked on him before you could stop yourself you picked up the outfit and ran for the bathroom.

Your heart was pounding like you were doing something bad when you locked the door before you started to get the suit unzipped. “How the hell did he frickin’ fit in this?” You asked struggling before finally slipping it over your behind. “Oh.” Is all you said as it squeezed your figure when you zipped it up. You glanced over to the mirror smirking as you turned from side to side to get a full view of your body in his clothes. “Oh heck yes.” You grin excitedly before you strut out of the bathroom towards the closest getting your boots that would match.

You slid them on giddily before you glided your hands down your side biting you lip gently. You felt sexy in this and it made you feel confident when you walked out towards the living room knowing he kept his helmet on display. You looked around the apartment making sure no one was around before you slipped out of your bedroom. Your eyes fell onto the golden helmet as you walked over to it like you were on a mission to steal it. You picked it up shivering at the coldness of it before sliding it over your head feeling almost powerful.

“My my… What did I do to deserve coming home to this beautiful site?” A deep smooth voice asked making you freeze in place as your body tensed. His chuckle was alluring and almost intoxicating when you heard light footsteps coming towards you. “L-Loki.” You stuttered not daring to turn around, expecting him to get upset. You didn’t feel his hands around you like you thought you would, instead you heard the creaking of the couch. “Turn around my darling.” His voice was intimidating to say the least, but something lit a fire in your stomach as you turned.

His gaze was intense as his eyes raked down your entire body ever so slowly making you squirm when his sight flickered up towards yours. “What desired you to dress in the clothes of a God?” He asked quirking an eyebrow as you looked down to your feet. “Might I say, you do look ravishing in my clothing. It truly makes you mine.” His grin looked predatorial as you looked at him. “You’re not mad?” You asked in a small voice when he let out a laugh. “My dear if I was upset over this I am clearly not myself.” He said standing up. “Shall I kneel for you?” He asked.

Your eyes widened as you stuttered on your own words before he silenced you with a finger on your lips. Your gaze followed his as he knelt down before you with an impish grin spread across his mouth. “I do believe you like me on my knees as much as I love you in my own clothing.” He said as you flicked his forehead. “Hush!” You huffed feeling like you’d faint if your face would heat up anymore. “My my such a cruel Queen. Abusive.” He comments before he chuckles.

He rose to his feet finally as you swallowed gently. “They may look good on me, but I think that look better on you, my king.” You whispered brushing your lips against his own making his breath hitch slightly. He was about to kiss you when the doors to the elevator and off stepped Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Bucky who all stopped. You jerked away before your face was completely flustered as Tony grins. “Kinky.” He comments. “Tony!” You whine, yet you can’t help but smile. “You should wear my clothes more often.” Loki whispered into your ear.


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress up with Loki as your favorite Detective and Doctor Duo!

“Please! Loki!” You whined pursuing your love who was gritting his teeth. “For the last time I said no! I am not going to indulge myself with what you mortals call Halloween. Why can’t you speak with someone else about it?” He demanded as your expression fell as you lowered the long navy blue trench coat. “Because I wanted to dress up with you.” You mumbled tearing up as he bit his lower lip watching you. “But why?” He asked in a slightly annoyed tone as you glared. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re my love?” You asked huffing as he glared back.

“I don’t want to dress up.” He said. “End of discussion.” He nods like he won the battle as he turns walking towards the elevator to leave your apartment. He froze when he heard you sob as you threw down the coat, daring himself to turn around. His heart throbbed watching as you covered your face sobbing when he sighed closing his eyes. You were going to be the death of him when he suddenly strided over to you moving your hands away from your face. “Fine, I shall dress up with you for the party.” He said as your eyes lit up hugging him tightly.

“Thank you!” You giggle as he groaned for giving in so easily when you smiled to him. “You love me.” You said poking his face. “And it would seem it’s becoming a problem.” He huffs as you stick your tongue at him. “Go get dressed Loki, or should I say Sherlock.” You said smiling as his eye twitches taking the outfit from your hands. “No. Don’t do that.” He said as you closed your mouth, but you were still grinning at him. He started towards the bathroom with a scowl on his his face as he you giggle before going to get your own outfit on.

You came out to see Loki dressed up, he even made his hair short and curled like Sherlock as you grinned like an idiot. “My my, you clean up nice.” You teased as he turned to you when he chuckles at your fake facial hair. “Are you keeping the mustache?” He asked making a face. “Yes, I am.” You giggled grabbing his scarf pulling him forward to kiss him when he placed a hand over your lips. “I do not think this Sherlock and John would appreciate if we’d kiss.” He said grinning that bared his teeth as you made a noise of protest.

“There is Johnlock.” You said wiggling your eyebrows when he rolled his eyes as he started for the elevator. You blew a raspberry as you trudged behind him when the doors slid shut before it started taking you down towards the costume party. You had your arms crossed over your chest as you watched it ding at each floor when you felt hands on your coat’s collar. You looked to Loki who pulled you closer to him as his lips smashed against yours making you smile. You wrapped arms around his neck pulling him closer as he chuckles before pulling away.

“I always get what I want.” You comment as he places his hands onto your hips. “I won’t lie… You aren’t getting another kiss with that horrid thing that perches itself on your lip. That my darling is a promise.” He said before he stepped out of the elevator as you followed behind him taking his hand. “You said not a kiss, you never said we couldn’t hold hands.” You smirk as he looks down at you. “I guess you would be correct.” He smirked as he led you into the ballroom when you looked around smiling at all the different costumes of the people.

“Well you two look cute matching.” Tony comments stepping in front of you with Pepper who was dressed up as a doctor. “Why aren’t you wearing anything?” You asked quirking an eyebrow at Tony. “Oh my dear, any costume w would have hid this perfection.” Tony gestured to his face and body with a grin as you rolled your eyes. “Maybe it’d be perfection then.” You countered back as Loki chuckled when he led you away from Tony who gasped in offense. “I love when you lash out at others, playful or not.” He grins as you giggled leaning against him.

“You only like it, because I’m just saying what you’re thinking.” You said going over to the bar as you sat down looking at him. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” He said taking the seat next you. “So why did you think this Sherlock was the best choice for the God of Mischief?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Because he hates everyone, thinks they’re incompetent, and thinks he’s hot shit.” You said as he growled softly. “Cute.” He comments as you laugh at his scowl. “Well I guess this Sherlock Holmes isn’t too bad. I could be Captain America.” He gestures.

You looked over almost covering your mouth as you tried not to giggle seeing him and Bucky dressed Superman and Batman. “Fitting.” You said as Loki chuckled looking back to you. “Can we leave? We were seen.” He said looking at you as you shook your head. “No, I want to spend this night with friends.” You said before ordering something to drink as you looked at him. “You aren’t allowed too much alcohol.” He said as you frown. “Why not?” You demanded. “Hm let me think, you are the worst person to have drunk. You try and strip every time.” He said.

Your eyes widened as you blushed profusely. “N-No I don’t!” You hiss softly. “You do my darling, and as fun as that sounds. I’d rather keep what lies under these garments to myself and myself only.” He said smirking as you swatted his hand. “Well if I get drunk we can leave faster.” You suggested drinking some of your champagne as you looked at him. He looked like he was debating whether or not to go through with it when he finally looked back at you. “Drink like your life depends on it.” He commanded as you laughed covering your mouth. He definitely was a Sherlock.


	8. Day Eight: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hates shopping, but he'll go anywhere if it means being with you!

Loki let out a sigh as you gave him the infamous puppy-dog eyes that you could muster before he turns away from you. “No. No. I refuse. I am the God of Mischief and Chaos. I will not fall for some impish trick to get me to do something I don’t like.” He huffed before turning back as you push yourself closer to him. “Please.” You clasp your hands together and poke out your bottom lip as his face flustered making you force down a grin, because you knew you had him in the bag. “I wanna spend time with my God.” You said running a finger up his chest gently.

He caught your finger as he glared at you making you think that you pushed him too far. “Go get ready before I change my mind.” He said in a stern tone as you tripped over yourself running towards the bedroom. You were still in pajamas despite it being almost one in the afternoon as you peak out seeing him standing in the kitchen rubbing his temple. You grabbed one of his shirts because yours was in the wash when you came out as he turned to you. “You really want me to change my mind don’t you?” He asked as you tilt your head to the side. “What do you mean?” You asked innocently, but he rolled his eyes taking your hand.

You smiled leaning against him seeing a smile spread across his face when he leans over kissing your forehead gently. You close your eyes before looking back to him when the door slid open to reveal Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Wanda standing there. “Oh, we were just about to come get you. So is Mr. Whiney coming?” Natasha asked earning an eyeroll from your boyfriend. “Don’t comment, or he’ll go back to the room. I convinced him to come with me don’t blow it.” You snipe back crinkling your lips as she held her hands up in surrender. “Come on.” Clint said opening the door for everyone as Loki followed behind you getting into the car.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. “What are you doing here?” He asked as Thor shrugged. “I had nothing better to do with my time. I decided to travel with my mortal friends to the mall.” Thor said. “You mean Jane’s gonna be there.” You said looking at him as he looked down smiling. “Yes.” He mumbles quietly as Loki chuckles looking at you. “You are something of another world my darling.” He whispered into your ear making you bit your lip. “Hey no P.D.A. in the car!” Clint warned glaring at you and Loki from the rearview mirror. Natasha smirks as Wanda blushes looking away when Loki rolls his eyes. “Awe Clint, you’re no fun.” Natasha nudges him.

“Oh yes, because I’m going to shove my tongue down Loki’s throat in front of all of you.” You said as Loki coughed when his eyes widened at you. “Hm.. Kinky.” Natasha comments turning back to the front as Clint shook his head. “Ugh, Good thing Steve ain’t here.” He mumbles as he pulled out going towards the mall. Natasha and Clint sat in the front, behind them was Thor and Wanda, and in the back was you and Loki. “Well, I didn’t realize I am dating a minx.” Loki smirked before you grin back at him. “All’s fair in love and war.” You said making him laugh softly. “I see.” He said before looking out the window with a smile on his face.

“It would have been faster teleporting you know.” Loki comments after a few minutes of silent. “Sorry bud, but not everyone has that ability, and I don’t trust you safely getting me to and from the mall.” Clint counters as Loki had a darker smile dance across his lips. “You know me too well dear archer.” Loki said as you roll your eyes before Clint pulled them into the mall. “Alright kiddies. Momma Steve wants us back at the tower by seven o’clock. If we’re late we’ll get lectured.” Natasha said as everyone groaned, but you were smiling at the thought of Steve being the mother like figure on the team.

Loki was going to walk with you despite not wanting to be here when Thor and Clint dragged him off. “Have fun ladies.” Clint called as Loki scowled seeing your weary smile. “I love you!” You called as Loki huffs crossing his arms. “I love you too.” He mumbles walking off with his brother and Clint as Natasha chuckles. “Come on, I need new shoes.” She said taking both you and Wanda’s hands as she pulled you towards the shoes department store. You looked to Wanda who was smiling. “Having fun?” You asked as Wanda chuckles. “Tons.” She answers. “Good, I wonder how Loki will do?” You asked as they shrugs before going towards the boots.

Loki was following Thor while Clint went off towards the sports store to look at the bows and arrows. Loki stopped when he stood in front of a specific store as Thor looked back noticing he wasn’t behind him anymore. “Loki, what are you doing? Jane is in the food court.” He said walking over to him as his gazed followed Loki before his eyes widened. “Brother, are you thinking of…?” He asked trailing off as a small smile spread across his face. “I am.” Loki said softly when Thor placed a hand onto his place. “Then let us proceed.” He said pushing Loki into the store as Loki’s face lit up when he looked back to Thor in shock.

You were sitting on one of the benches with Wanda as Natasha tried on other shoes. You held dark green flats under your arm in a box as Wanda got new boots sitting on the floor beside her. “How are these ones?” Natasha asked as Wanda looked ready to fall asleep. You had been here for almost two hours as you looked tiredly to the black boots she had on. “They look good.” You comment as she rolls her eyes. “They look awful.” She huffs as you groaned before standing up cupping her face making her eyes widened. “Dammit Nat, you look sexy as heck in those boots. You kill whatever you wear and these boots bring out your eyes.” You said.

She was silent before a moment. “Okay, I’ll get these. Thanks.” She smiled at you before she picked up the box as she slipped back on her regular boots. Wanda looked up to you smiling in relief that they were finally leaving the cursed store that smelled oddly weird. No one could really describe the smell, none the less you girls paid for the new set of shoes you got. You walked out of the store seeing Loki, Thor, Jane, and Clint standing together in the food court. You smiled before running over to Loki as the other two girls trailed behind you. Suddenly you held up your green flats explaining how it would go with that one dress he loved so much.

Loki smiled watching as your eyes light up fangirling over your new shoes because of how sexy you’d look in them. Loki agreed with great enthusiasm making your face darken in a blood red hue as he chuckled. He stroked a thumb down your face as he leans over to you kissing your nose gently before you grinned. He loved the happiness in your actions, but unaware to you his heart was fluttering at an accelerated rate. In his coat pocket, fiddling in his fingers was a black velvet box that contained a question that he was more than excited to ask you.


	9. Day Nine: Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hates the other Avengers just as much as they hate him, but for you, he'll 'tough it out'

You were standing in sweatpants and a shirt that was three times your sizes in the kitchen when you glanced over to Loki who was sitting on the couch reading a book. “Hey love, I’m going upstairs to go watch a movie with the others. You wanna come?” You asked walking over towards him as he looked up from his book. “You know I don’t care for their presence as much as they don’t care for mine.” He said in a calm tone as you frowned. “But I want you to be there. I can’t cuddle anyone else. Well I could, but I like cuddling my king.” You said moving the book from his hand as you crawled into his lap with your butt on his one thigh.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you my darling?” He asked as you grinned at him. “You know me too well my king.” You kissed his cheek gently making him huff. “But can’t we watch a movie here?” He asked as you pouted. “I haven’t really got to spend time with them much, because everyone is always on missions.” You said as he groaned before wrapping his arms around your waist. “I… Alright, why can I not deny you anything?” He asked as you giggle wrapping your arms around his head. “Because you love me too much to say no my dearest King.” You said as you kissed his forehead standing up offering out your hands.

Loki let out a groan that sounded more like a whine, but he refuses to admit to that. He forced himself up onto his feet as he shuffled with you into the elevator when you hugged him from behind snuggling in between his shoulder blades. “You spoil me.” You mumbled against the cotton of his shirt. “In more ways than one.” He comments as you blush a light scarlet before both stepped off seeing everyone getting ready for the movie. It was Clint’s turn to pick the movie. You looked over to the kitchen seeing Bucky and Steve were making popcorn while Tony administered the drinks. For once they weren’t alcoholic, Steve probably had something to do with it.

“Wow, how were we able to be graced with the presence of Mr. All-by-myself?” Clint asked as you winced looking to Loki who held no expression. “This is why I hate them.” He said before turning around going back for the elevator as you huffed. “Dammit Clint, I had to convince it.” You snapped as Clint held his hands up in surrender when you ran after him huffing. “Loki! Wait please!” You whine as he steps onto the elevator when you close the doors. Just as he was about to press your floor you slammed him against the wall before pressing your lips to his own. His eyes widened in shock as his hands were placed on your lower back pulling you closer.

He immediately kissed you passionately as you wrapped your arms around his neck before finally pulling away. “If you go back in there, and don’t fight with anyone. I promise I’ll reward you with whatever you want one day. Okay?” You asked as your lips ghosted over his making his body shudder. “A-Alright.” He said slightly flustered. “Whatever I want?” He asked. “Whatever you want.” You confirmed know that was a bad idea, but he’s done so much for you so he deserve it. “I’ll hold you to that.” He whispered as you nod smiling. “Alright.” You whispered back when you stepped away making his shoulders slump as you kiss his clothed shoulder.

The door slid open as you two walked back in when you glared to Clint mentally daring him to make any comment and he won’t like the end results. “Hey, glad you could join us. Do you guys want your own bowl of popcorn?” Steve asked walking over towards you as Loki looked at him before nodding. “Yes, thank you.” He said as Steve smiles nodding. You sighed in relief thankful for Steve who always has your back when you moved over to the loveseat with Loki. You leaned against him when the name Indiana Jones came on the screen. There was a collective groan making you smile as you leaned against Loki.

Time passed and the popcorn, drinks, and blankets were administered to everyone as the movie began. Every now and then someone would comment and Clint sent glares to whoever would make fun of the movie. You glanced up to Loki noticing his bored expression as you frowned softly about to ask him if he was okay. Suddenly he wrapped his hand around your waist pulling you closer before you smiled realizing he toughing it out for you. You snuggled into his chest as you pulled your legs up wrapping the cover around both of you more when you noticed a smile spread across his face. You made a grunting noise before burying your face in his chest.

The movie was getting towards the end and the more you watched it, the more you were dozing off against Loki. You held back a small moan when you felt his fingers gently run through your hair as your eyes fluttered even more. You had no idea what you did to deserve such an adorable king like Loki as you wrapped your arms around his waist. You yawned softly before looking back to the movie feeling his fingers gently massaging your scalp as he continued to play with you hair. You don’t know how it happened, but one minute you were awake watching Indiana Jones kick butt and the next you out like a light.

The movie was finally over making it about three in the morning as everyone stretched and stood up murmuring goodnight to each other. Loki’s eyes fluttered open, because he too had fallen victim to sleep when he looked down noticing you were curled up in his arms. He heard ‘Awes’ coming from the other teammates as he looked up seeing them smile to the couple. Loki’s face flustered softly before he scooped you and your blanket in one go as he placed the empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “Good night.” Loki said nodding to the others before he walked towards the elevator with you in his arms bridal style.

You snuggled into his neck as he walked onto the elevator when he sighed looking down to your sleeping face when he grinned. “I can’t wait to make you permanently mine.” He whispered into your ear before walking into the dark apartment. He gently walked back to the bedroom careful not to stir you as he placed you down onto the bed before crawling behind you. He placed a small kiss to the nape of your neck before burying his neck into your shoulders. His eyes fluttered closed as he pulled you flushed against his chest when he had fell back asleep with you. Maybe the Avengers weren’t as bad as he had originally thought.


	10. Day Ten: With animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki lost a bet with Tony and it involves Cat ears... Need I say more?

“You just had to didn’t you, couldn’t just let it go.” You huffed glaring at your love who was finding a spec on the ground more interesting as you crossed your arms. “What in the heck where you think!” You pouted as he rolled his eyes. “You are making it sound like it’s the end of the world. It’s just for one day!” He resorted. “But you made a bet with Tony of all people! Did you really think you were going to win?” You asked as he shrugged. “Well how was I supposed to know that it was going to play out that way?” He asked huffing before you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“You know you aren’t alone, so hurry up. Tony desires our presence upstairs.” Loki mumbled before you grabbed the outfit before placing on the bunny ears. You froze before biting your lip as you saw Loki place on the black cat ears that matched perfectly to his hair. “Hm, kitty Loki.” You smiled as he glared over to you before you let out a gasp. “OH MY GOD LOKITTY!” You exclaimed jumping up and down. “No. No, do not. I swear I will disown you.” He snapped with a flustered face before you bounced over to him.

“Lokitty, Lokitty!” You giggle making him groan as he covered his face with a hand. He tried to glare, but with how cute you looked with the bunny ears perched on top of your head, he couldn’t stay too mad. “You are going to be the death of me.” He comments as you stick your tongue at him. “A very mature response.” He said quirking an eyebrow. “Says the man with kitty ears.” You fired back as he rolled his eyes. “Come little Bunny, humiliation awaits.” He sighed taking your hand. “I’m calling you Lokitty all day.” You grinned as he looked at you.

“Do it and I shall show you how this Lokitty bites.” He said as you blushed. “If you were a dog, I’d ask if your bark is worse than your bite, but I can’t in this case. You look as threatening as a kitten.” You grinned at your pun as his eye twitched. “You love to get under my skin don’t you?” He asked when you smirked. “Well your fur is soft.” You resorted as he groaned. “Are you going to make puns all day?” He asked frowning. “No, I’m done… For meow.” You laugh getting onto the elevator as he covers his blushing face when you bit your lip.

You arrived at the communal living room where everyone was lounging around as Tony sat closes to the elevator waiting for you. “There you two are! I thought I was gonna have to freeze myself like Capsicle over here so that I could see my prize.” Tony grinned earning a glare from Steve and Bucky who didn’t care for the joke. Loki looked annoyed, but you looked at Tony with a shrug as you two stepped inside. “You’re lucky you got us up here.” You said crossing your arms as Tony chuckles rubbing his hands together.

“Don’t you two look adorable.” Tony said standing up. “Why do they have animal ears?” Natasha asked leaning against Bruce as Steve held his hand up. “It’s not another bet is it?” He asked as Tony smirks. “That’s exactly what it is Cap. Loki here lost and this was the prize for me.” He said as Bucky looked at him. “That’s it? They have to wear animal ears?” Bucky asked before snorting. “Actually I originally wanted (Y/N) here to be my little ‘helper’ for the week, but the glare I received from him was more than enough convincing to choose something else.” Tony said.

“Do you want death?” Steve asked with a huff as Tony grins at the comment. You looked to Loki who held as scowl before you leaned over kissing his cheek gently. “Easy there… Tiger.” You whispered before laughing as everyone looked to you. Loki pushes you away playfully. “You know Anthony, I am being to be okay with this ‘helper’ idea.” He said as Tony’s eyes lit up when your jaw drops. “Bad kitty! Bad!” You said curling your upper lip as he smirks. “Huh, fitting.” Tony comments as you both look to him. “What?” You asked placing your hands on your lips.

“Nothing.” Tony said as Loki brushed it off. “We aren’t going anywhere are we?” You asked changing the subject. “No, not that we know of.” Clint comments from the recliner. “Good.” You sighed in relief. “Well you saw us.” Loki said taking your hand before leading you two to the elevator. “I said all day, and JARVIS will tell me if you take them off.” Tony smiles. “Because if you do, you’ll both be my little ‘helpers’ for the next TWO weeks.” Tony said as you turned to him. “Okay, you can say that. Doesn’t make it true.” You countered.

“Oh my dear (Y/N), I mean you actually can’t take them off. They have a locking mechanism, and that’s why they are headbands.” Tony winked as Loki looked ready to murder before you immediately pushed him into the elevator. “I’m slapping you so hard tomorrow.” You said before going back to your floor as you looked at him. “You good?” You asked before bending one of the ears down making a smile grace his lips. “You are adorable.” He whispered wrapping his arms around you making you giggle. “You’re adorable. Lokitty.” You said as he rolled his eyes pulling away as you whine. “Oh come on, don’t be a sourpuss!” You start to laugh harder.

You were suddenly silenced with a kiss from the God of Tricks when you look at him. “You are lucky that I love you, or I would have thrown you out the window.” He comments playfully as your eyes widened. “Rude.” You comment before he laughs. “What Bunnies don’t land on their feet like cats? Tut tut.” He said before you stick your tongue at him. “Come, this day is going to be long.” He said leading you towards the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast. “Oh love, you don’t need to worry. You still have nine lives!” You exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. “(Y/N)!!” He hissed as you giggled.


	11. Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just moved into the tower and make Loki wear a kigurumi with you! It's a onesie with a face!

You blushed softly stepping inside the apartment, it was so new and so beautiful compared to your old apartment. You held your stuff in your arms as you looked around for the God of Mischief who was in the kitchen. “Ah! You have finally arrived.” He said walking over towards you as you smiled wearily to him. “I never thought I’d move in with you only three months after dating you.” You giggled as he smiles. “That makes two of us, but Anthony was very persistent on getting you here.” Loki chuckled looking awkward as he rubs the back of his neck.

You thought he was cute, because of how flustered he had gotten when he was around you before you held up your bags. “I guess this is a permanent sleepover!” You grinning as he picked up some of your items before lifting a giant pink onesie that had a face on it. He raised an eyebrow as your entire face flushed when you held up a green one with a similar face. “I sleep in this, but I got too so I was gonna give it to you.” You grin as he looks at you with a shocked face. “What in the Norse Gods are these?” He asked before you took the pink one.

“They are Kigurumis!” You said as he stares at it. “Please, for me.” You said giving him the puppy dog eyes that he would later find out he can’t resist. “Oh, Alright.” He said taking it from you. “Yay!” You squealed before hugging him as he catches you both so you didn’t fall. “Let’s put your things away.” He said chuckling. “Then we’ll put these on!” You said before running towards the bedroom dragging the rest of your bags with you. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face before he followed you back to the bedroom seeing your wide eyes.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked smiling at your reaction as you looked from the king size bed layered with black, gold, and green sheets. The room took up half of what your old apartment did when you looked back to setting your stuff down. “Wow.. I have never seen so much… luxury.” You said. “I guess you’ll have to get use to it my darling.” He smirks playfully as you nod biting your lip nervously before setting the bags down when you start to unpack and play everything away. “This is weird.” You said looking at him as he raises and eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked setting the last of your clothes in the closet as you shrugged softly. “Well I mean, this morning I was sitting in my apartment eating a bowl of freakin’ fruit loops when all of a sudden Tony Stark calls me and tells me that I need to have everything packed in ten minutes because I was moving. I was dumbfounded, but thought it was a joke and ten minutes later he shows up and asks why I haven’t gotten ready. Finally I show up at a huge tower only to find out I’m moving in with my three month boyfriend.” You said as Loki laughs.

“Sounds like an interesting morning.” He said standing up before you grinned at him. “Oh it was, but tonight it’s gonna be so much better.” You said as he looked before you grabbed the onesie before looking back to him. “I brought movies, we can make dinner, and snuggle together.” You said as he rolled his eyes, but he still held a smile across his face. “I don’t think I shall ever get use to your adorableness.” He whispered kissing your forehead when you wrapped your arms around him. “Less talking! More getting changed!” You grinned before running to the bathroom.

Loki let out a sigh look at the ‘kigurumi’ before begrudgingly putting it on, because he told you he would. You stepped outside just as he zipped it up before you smiled happily running over and jumping on his back. He let out a gasp as he stumbled before immediately wrapping his arms around your thighs as he hoisted you up. “Well I thank you dearly for the warning.” He huffed as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You had the hood down with the face looking back at him as he chuckled softly before walking out of the bedroom with you on his back.

He then dropped you down unceremoniously as you squeaked bouncing before you giggled peeking out from under the hood as he smiles at you. When suddenly you pulled him down on top of you as his hands braced themselves by your head as your hands cupped his face. You flipped his hood up before pulling him down into a kiss as he immediately kissed back keeping his weight off you. You pulled away panting slightly with your face flustered as he kissed down your neck making your breath hitch. “So my darling, how about that movie?” He asked smirking against your soft skin.

“Y-Yeah.” You squeaked softly as he pulled up looking down at you. “Shall I make this popcorn?” He asked as you hid your flushed face in your hood making him laugh when he pinned both your hands in one of his. He flipped the hood back far enough to see your beautiful face as he smiled making your breath hitch that the gentleness of his expression. “Gods you are something to be celebrated. I wish I had met you sooner, maybe then I wouldn’t be labeled a criminal.” He whispered as you got out of his grip before placing a hand onto his face as he looked at you.

“You aren’t a criminal. You are just misunderstood.” You whispered before he buried his face into your neck as you squirmed from the ticklish feeling. “Thank the Gods I have you.” He whispered softly not usually saying those types of things. “And thank them for I have you.” You whispered before he flopped down onto you as you started to laugh making him laugh. “You know these things are quite comfortable.” He said laying his head on your chest before his eyes fluttered. You ran your fingers through his hair. “Good.” You whispered feeling tired yourself as you both dozed off.


	12. Day Twelve: Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't had time together with all the missions you do and it takes its toll on both of you

It been a long few days and all you’ve been trying to do is cuddle with your king and kiss him. Now is that too much to ask for? Every chance you got it was somehow disturbed by another member of the team, even when you were in your own bedroom for criminy sake! You were on the borderline of decking someone in the face, because you have been stressed. Loki has always been able to unwind you with just a small peck on the lips, but that hasn’t happened. I mean it’s not like you couldn’t live without Loki’s kisses, but you were going insane without something.

The first time you were interrupted you both were in the kitchen during the early hours of the morning eating breakfast and drinking some coffee. You were standing at the counter talking about last night’s mission when Loki stepped closer. “You know, your new uniform might I say looks rather sexy by hugging you in all the right places.” He comments taking a drink from his cup as your face lit up before you set down your empty bowl into the sink. “R-Really?” You asked. “Absolutely.” He purred before slithering a hand around your waist as he pulled you closer.

You let out a squeak before giggling as you noticed his darkened iris when you leaned forward when your lips were just about to connect you heard a gasp. “Oh come on! You have a bedroom to do that in!” Bucky exclaimed as you smashed heads when you jerk away. “Ah!” You grunted stepping back to glare at Bucky before noticing Steve’s blushing face as he looked away. “Piss off Barnes, no one was here.” You hissed feeling a dull ache forming on your forehead. “Are you alright my darling?” Loki asked rubbing his own head as you saw a red mark forming on it.

“I’m okay, come on.” You took his hand glaring at Bucky who glared back as you led him towards the elevator. You went and got an ice pack for you both as you plopped down onto the couch beside him. “Sorry love.” You mumbled. “Why? I was the one who started it all.” He said as you shrug. “Still.” You said as you lay your head onto his shoulder. “We should probably get ready go and train with Steve and Natasha. Wonder if Steve will even look at us.” You said standing up as he smirks before nodding when he stood up following you.

The next time is you and Loki were cuddled up together in your own bedroom watching some old film about star crossed lovers. You felt content and suddenly you gained a wicked idea in your head when you glanced up to Loki who was into the movie. You shifted going unnoticed by your lover when you suddenly crawled into his lap as his eyes widened. He looked up at you in shock and opened his mouth. “(Y/N)–” He was cut off when you placed your finger over his lips as he remained quiet before you wrapped your arms around him.

“Don’t talk.” You whispered kissing down his neck as he swallowed thickly feeling heat prickle under his skin when he snakes his arms around your back. You smirked softly before you lead your passionate, open mouth kisses up towards his lips. You were just about to finally dive into his lips when the door ripped open to reveal Tony, Thor, Natasha, and Clint. “Brother–Oh.” Thor said as you jerk almost falling off the bed before Loki caught you. “What?” Loki demanded angrily as you buried your face into his neck feeling like you were going to pass out.

“I apologize, we’ve come to ask you if you’d care to partake in the going out on the town with us.” Thor said as Loki forced down a sigh. “But it seems you two are already busy. Gross.” Clint comments. “But we are in our room! You barged in on us!” You hissed as everyone looked at you in shock as you looked to them. “Leave so we can get ready.” You gritted out through your teeth as the door close. You laid back onto the bed with an angered sigh when Loki placed a kiss on your forehead. “Come my love.” He said helping you up as you whined.

The last time you were ready to burn down half of New York by now, because you were on a date with Loki. You were walking hand in hand down the street and you had been having a good night with him. Everything was going so perfectly, the meal you had was excellent, the movie you watched was good, and he gave you his coat when it started to get cold. It was everything you ever dreamed it would be and more. You were watching Loki as he talked about his days in Asgard helping Thor with some kind of fallout out between the two races.

You loved hearing Loki talk about practically everything when you stopped walking when you just made it inside the tower. He turned back to you confused when you pulled his face towards you as he smiled realizing what was happening. “Miss (L/N), and Mr. Laufeyson I am terribly sorry for the disturbance, but there is an attack down in Manhattan.” FRIDAY’s voice said smoothly. You growled before closing your eyes. “I swear to goodness I am going to kill someone.” You said as Loki chuckles before you both went up to the tower to get ready.

It’s about four hours later and are all finally dragging your battered and bruised bodies back to the tower. “Good work today everyone.” Steve comments as everyone hums in agreement. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Clint asked. “You know to help us all unwind?” He asked as everyone nods. “Sounds alright.” Bucky said plopping down next to Natasha who grunted at the ache in her leg. Loki noticed you were wiping blood from your leg seeing the gash that littered it when he walked over as everyone looked to him.

He scooped you up into his arms holding under your butt as you squeaked hold onto his shoulders at the sudden movement. He never said a word before he walked over towards the elevator and took you down to the apartment leaving everyone dumbfounded. “Loki.” You mumbled against his neck. “Come you need to clean your wound and a warm shower.” He said as you moaned softly at the thought when he walked you into the bathroom. He helped you out of your uniform before looking at you as you hissed looking at the gash.

He turned on the warm as you stared at him for a moment before something inside of his seized his sanity. He set you onto the counter and pressed you against the mirror before his lips collided with yours. It felt like fireworks were going off in your stomach as Loki’s fingers entangled into your hair and tugged before tilting your head back. His lips sucked, licked, and bit their way down the column of your throat pulling a moan from your slightly bruised lips. “Loki.” You gasp breathlessly earning a growl from him as he pulled away before claiming your lips again.

You pull him closer against you as you deepen the kiss when your lungs ache from the lack of air before he finally separates from you. You are both panting harshly, but you don’t want that feeling of bliss to end as he chuckles softly. “What?” You asked grinning before he removes all of your clothes along with his own. “Oh my darling, I can never get over your taste.” He smirks licking his lips as you blush before he pulling you into the shower. He presses you against the wall with a smirk. “Kiss me again before someone comes.” You whispered and he does just that.


	13. Day Thirteen: Eating Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on your month, and Loki being the good boyfriend he is helps you through it

You let out a loud groan clinging to your lower stomach before letting out a whimper at the jolting pain that coursed through your body. “K-Kill me.” You whined before flopping face first into you bed before letting out a sob like sound. You felt feverish, but you weren’t sick as you curled up with a pillow in between your legs when you buried your face into the bed. You had been there all morning, Loki allowed you to rest thinking you were sick. It was cute, because he didn’t fully understand what was happening, but did get you whatever you needed when you needed it.

Loki was in the gym room with the others when he pulled Natasha aside. “I require your assistance.” He said as she nods before they told the others they would be back. They walked out and went to the communal living room when she looked back at him. “What’s up?” She asked taking a drink from her water. “There is something wrong with (Y/N) and I’m worried. She’s been in pain, and very ill all morning.” He said as she nods. “Is she sick?” She asked. “I don’t think so. She said she was dying.” He frowned when Natasha started to laugh.

“Oh.” She said covering her mouth. “Oh? What does ‘Oh.’ mean? Is she actually dying?” He asked with wide eyes when Natasha shook her head smiling. “No Loki, this is a natural occurrence for a woman. Happens every month.” She explained as he nods. “Listen, just get her some ice cream, pick a stupid cheesy romance movie, get her a heating pad, and just cuddle her for the rest of the day. Okay?” She asked placing a hand onto his shoulder as he nods. “Alright, thank you.” He said as she smiles. “Good luck.” She said as he raises an eyebrow.

“Why would I need luck?” He asked tilting his head. “Well during these few days (Y/N) tends to get a little… emotional.” She said shrugging. “She’ll go from being happy to sobbing in an instant.” She said as his eyes widened. “Every mortal woman does this?” He asked as she nods. “Suddenly I have a new appreciate for this woman.” He said as she laughs softly. “If only Bruce was like you.” She said before going back down to the gym with the others as Loki goes down to the apartment. His heart broken hearing your sobs of pain when he walked it.

He got a heating pad from the medical bay and ice cream from their freezer as he grabbed a random romance movie. He peeked into the room seeing you wrapped like a little burrito as you whimpered into the bedding. His lower lip was caught between his teeth when he walked in placing the painkillers down with a glass of water. He held a small tub of your favorite ice cream with one of your favorite romance movies when he pushed the covers back a little. You whined before looking up to see Loki’s worried gaze on you as he bent down in front of you.

He ran his fingers through your sweaty hair as you leaned into his touch. “Here love.” He said helping you sit up with your legs off the bed. You whimpered at the pain leaning against his chest when he sighed before giving you the pills and a glass of water. You smiled softly before taking them as he set the glass down when you eyed the ice cream and movie. “Awe… Baby.” You teared up looking up to him as he smiles softly kissing your forehead. “Come,” He whispers before making you lay back down onto the bed. “Let me take care of you, my darling.” He smiled gently.

You nod when he gently rubbed your lower stomach as you moaned softly at the feeling when you bit your lip at the slight relief. “I got you some ice cream, and we’ll watch this movie.” He said nodding. “B-But you hate that movie.” You said frowning. “Eh, it’s utter boring, but for you I shall how you say ‘Tough it out’” He said as you whimpered puckering out your bottom lip. He leaned down kissing you softly when you wrapped your arms around his neck before hugging him. “I love you so much.” You whispered against his neck as he chuckles in delight.

Suddenly he pulled your hair back before putting it into a hair tie as he gets your ice cream opening it up for you. “And I love you so much.” He said fluffing the pillows before helping you sit up when he grabbed the heating pad placing it where you wanted it. You took the spoon and ice cream and immediately started to eat it when he popped in the movie pressing play. He sat down on the bed beside you as you leaned against him before sighing in happiness. You offered out a bite to him as he took it before you both laughed because you got it on his nose.

“Rude.” He comments playfully as you grin before licking it off his nose when he kisses you passionately not really paying attention to the movie playing in the background. “Thank you.” You said snuggling into his neck as he kissed the top of your head. “No need my love. I just want you to feel better.” He said running his fingers through the strands of hair that came loose from your ponytail. He smiles pushing them behind your ear before caressing your cheek gently as you leaned into the touch making a smile of your own spread across your lips.

“You are the sweetest boyfriend ever. They all thought it was gross and ignored me while I was on my period.” You said softly while eating ice cream as a scowl appeared on your features. “That, my darling, is because you were dating little boys. I don’t mind, it is a natural occurrence in the female body.” He said as you looked at him. “You know a lot.” You comment. “I may or may not have asked Natalie for some help.” He said when you smiled softly. “Well at least you asked.” You said rubbing your nose against his before yawning as you snuggled into his chest.

“Tired?” He asked when you nod softly. “I’ve been in pain all night so I didn’t sleep that well.” You said as he frowns. “Oh my darling you should have awakened me. I would have done something.” He whispered gently. “I know, but I felt bad.. You were sleeping so peacefully.” You said looking down when he pulled you into his lap as he placed your ice cream down. “Sleep love, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered when you snuggled against him before your eyelids felt heavy as you mumbled something before you dozed off in his arms.


	14. Day Fourteen: Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Tony's fault!

Your head throbbed as your eyes fluttered open to adjust to the harsh daylight that was shining in through the windows. You felt… weird, like heavier than normal as you sat up frowning as you ran a hand down your face. You froze seeing it was larger than your own hand as you stood up before running to the bathroom. Your eyes widened at the male staring back at you when you suddenly ran back into the bedroom. “L-Loki!” Your deep voice called when you slapped a hand over your mouth at the raven haired woman laying in you and Loki’s bed.

You gently walked over to her when you noticed you were still in your bra and underwear that felt as uncomfortable as it looked. You bit your lip before changing into one of Loki’s pair of briefs and honestly it’s not the first time you have. Still standing in front of the sleeping woman you noticed how beautiful she was as you bent down. You felt like she was familiar to you as you looked around for your boyfriend with a small frown. “Good morning.” She mumbled reaching across the bed patting where you had laid. “Darling?” She asked opening her eyes.

Oh my goodness… It was Loki. You knew from her eyes as your jaw dropped open before waving when Loki looked over to you. “(Y/N)?” She asked sitting up before covering her mouth. “Wait, I don’t remember shifting my form…” She said as you nod. “And I can’t.” You answered as her eyes widened. “Wow.. that is some voice.” She said sitting up as the covers felt before you blushed covering your eyes. “Looks like we’ll have to borrow each other’s clothes.” You said as she nods getting up before going to the closet to get dressed.

“What happened? How could this have happened?” She asked pulling over one of your shirt and you could help but think how adorable she looked in them. You immediately shook your head before getting some of his clothes on when she came out. “Hm too bad, I quite liked you in my other clothing.” She smirked as you blushed before clearing your throat. “A-Anyway, we need to figure out what happened last night. We were with the others.” You said pacing the room as Loki sat down on the edge of the bed thinking.

“Wait a minute.” She said standing up looking at you as you looked at her. “What?” You asked. “Anthony, he gave us those cupcakes.” She pointed out. “But everyone else got one.” You said. “Although, he was very persistent we took those two he kept shoving in our faces.” She said crossing her arms as your eyes widened. “I’m killing him.” You growled as she grins kissing your cheek. “Have I ever told you I love when you get violent?” She asked as you chuckled pulling her closer feeling how she was smaller than what you were use to.

“I’d show you just how much I love it, but we should have a little chat with Anthony, yes?” She asked running her fingers through your hair as you nod. “Definitely.” You said taking her hand when she let out a small squeak as you pulled her along. “Are you okay? I didn’t pull too hard did I?” You asked before she laughs. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so strong as a male.” She said when your face lit up in a dark red hue. “U-Ugh th-thanks?” You asked as she laughs harder covering her mouth before pressing the button for the elevator.

“Norse Gods, you are flustered easily in this form. I quite like it.” She smiles as you rolled your eyes looking away when the doors to the elevator opened before you both stepped inside. “Are you going to give him a piece of your mind? Can I record him crying?” She asked as you looked at her. “You are very wicked.” You comment as she winks. “You wouldn’t want me any other way my darling.” She said as you chuckled. “You are right, I wouldn’t.” You said before the doors opened to the communal living room where everyone was chatting.

Your eyes locked onto Tony who was chatting with Bruce on the couch. “ANTHONY STARK YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!” You shouted as everyone’s eyes widened when Tony jolted before he turned around looking over. Everyone was staring at you and Loki in shock at the state of your condition when you crossed your arms over your chest. “You better have the best reasons for this or I am shoving you through that window and dropping you.” You said as Tony hid behind Steve who frowned looking down to Tony who chuckled nervously.

“What did you do?” Steve asked before looking back to (Y/N). “Alright, calm down. It’ll be better if you don’t try and kill Tony despite him being an idiot.” He huffed looking down to Tony. “It was a joke, I didn’t think it’d work!” Tony said. “It won’t be that long maybe a few hours. I promise it isn’t permanent.” He said as you scowled. “Why do you feel the need to make us your targets?” You demanded. “First a bet, now this.” You huffed as Tony shrugs. “Eh, well you two are perfect despite being so different. I’ve been putting you two to the test.” He said.

“Seriously? I am the God of Mischief.” Loki huffed crossing her arms. “Yes, and you hated mortals before you met (Y/N). I wanted to see how far you two are willing to go for each other.” He said as your expression softened. “I…” You let out a small sigh. “Fine, but you know you’d save yourself the trouble if you just told us.” You said as Tony nods. “Come on, we have a few hours to kill before we go back to normal.” You took her hand leading her back out of the room. “I’m still smacking the crap out of you whenever we get back.” You called from the elevator as Loki chuckles leaning against you. “And I’m the one who is supposed to be bad.” She said. “Oh my dear, you haven’t seen my bad.” You smirked as her eyes widened before she smirks. “Show me.” She commanded with a grin.


	15. Day Fifteen: Different Clothing Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a mission to seduce a Hydra agent, and Loki isn't too thrilled with what you have to wear

“Alright you two, tomorrow you’re going on a mission. You’re going to a party that one of the notorious Hydra agents is throwing. I need you to seduce him (Y/N). Loki, you’ll be there for backup. Understand?” Nick asked looking from one to the other. “Loud and clear.” You said with a fake salute getting a smirk from the God of Mischief who tilted his head down in understanding. “Good now get out of my face.” He said as they stood up before walking out. “God that man acts like he’s got a pole up his ass.” You huff walking down the hallway.

“I agree, he’s very serious in everything he does. Even I know when to be playful.” Loki comments as you cover your mouth to stifle a fit of laughter. “What?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “You are the God of Tricks! You are always playful in what you do!” You exclaimed as he gasps placing his hand on his chest in fake offense. “Hush.” You smile pushing him away before you left the building to go back to the tower. Suddenly your phone started to ring as Loki answered it due to you driving, because he didn’t know how when he put it on speaker for you.

“Hello?” You asked. “Ah! So you’re done dealing with Nick?” Tony’s voice asked. “Yeah, we’re actually heading back now.” You turned down the street before stopping at a red light. “What mission does he have you for?” He asked before you started driving again. “Apparently, this Hydra agent is having a party, (Y/N) is to seduce this man, and I am going for ‘backup’ I guess.” Loki answered. “Is he trying to get the guy killed?” Tony laughed as a smirk spread across your face. “That can be arranged.” Loki said casually as both you and Tony started to laugh.

“Well I shall be providing you two with a lovely attire that doesn’t make you look gross.” Tony said when Loki raised an eyebrow. “What we look gross any other day?” He asked as you bit your lip waiting for Tony’s answer. “Yes.” He said nonchalantly when Loki held a scowl. “Tony, I’d watch yourself. You are stepping in shallow waters.” You said teasingly. “My bad.” Tony commented and you could feel his eyes rolling when you shook your head. “We’re pulling into the tower.” You said before hanging up the phone.

You two were now standing in front of Tony as he showed you the attire that you were going to wear. You felt a little self-conscious due to the way the dressed looked, mostly because it wasn’t your style of clothing. It was a beautiful color, sadly it was thinly strapped, though it was long enough go to down to your feet. However there was a slit in the dress that lead up to your mid-thigh as you looked at Tony who smiled. You rolled your eyes before he explained how it would be easy access to a gun in case the mission went south.

“Well have fun tomorrow.” Tony said as you both took your outfits back to your apartment when you looked to Loki. “You’ll look handsome in that.” You whispered hanging the clothes into the clothes as Loki chuckles before pulling you towards him. “Are you trying to sweet talk me?” He asked when you giggled burying your face into his chest. “If I am is it working?” You asked looking up to him when he rolled his eyes before kissing you gently. “That answer your question?” He asked when you nod smiling. “Come on, tomorrow is going to be long.” He said.

You both had fallen asleep before getting up the next morning as you got dressed for the party. Nick explained everything that was going to happen,how you and Loki would walk in separately about ten minutes from each other. You were sitting in the back of the limo one of the Shield agents was driving as you waited to get dropped off alone. You fixed your makeup before glancing down to the dress, you felt a little exposed considering this wasn’t really your style of clothing. That thought left you as the limo pulled up to the hotel when the door open and a hand was offered to you.

“Thank you.” You smiles to the man before walking up into the ballroom immediately noticing Loki was standing with a group of people laughing with a smile. You were about to look for your target when you felt a hand wrap around your waist when you looked to see the man in question smiling at you. “Now what is a beautiful flower like yourself doing all alone.” He whispered as you smiled that heart breaking smile. “Oh I just was waiting for the right man to come and sweep me off my feet.” You said before brushing your hair back as he led you over to his table.

Loki glanced over feeling anger tick in his body at someone else touching you, but he knew he couldn’t blow their cover due to his jealous. He had to bite his tongue as the man whispered naughty things into your ear while you poured him alcohol. Before too long he spat up everything he had panted to do and even gave her the flash drive with all the information in it. Who the heck just carries that with them everywhere? Loki shook his head when you told him you had to go, and the man tried to insist, but your lips silenced him.

Loki and you finally left with the information you needed as you wiped your mouth and threw his number out the window. You looked to Loki grinning as you held up the flash drive when you noticed the dark look in his expression. “Loki?” You asked before suddenly his mouth was on yours as he pulled you over into his lap causing you to gasp. “This was by far the worst mission I’ve had to participate in.” He growled as his lips nipped down your neck leaving marks making you shiver at the slightly harsh contact from him.

“If I heard that man call you flower one more time I was going to make him puke them.” He growled when you laughed wrapping your arms around his neck. “He may have called me flower, but I am only your darling.” You whispered as his hands tightened onto your waist. “And don’t you forget it.” He said pulling you closer when an image of the Avengers came onto the screen. “Agh! See I told you!” Tony said covering his eyes. “Did you get what was need?” Nick asked ignoring Tony’s fake gagging noises. “Yeah.” You said holding the flash drive. “Good.” Nick said smiling. “See you soon.” He said before hanging up when Loki pulled you back into a kiss.


	16. Day Sixteen: Morning Ritual(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the morning with you and Loki?

You and mornings were not friends, you weren’t close. You hated mornings which meant hell for Loki who had to get you up for work, breakfast, etc. You let out a groan hearing the alarm blaring loudly at exactly seven am when Loki reached across from you and shut it off. Your eyes never opened as Loki let out a sigh before running a hand down his face. Suddenly you felt the bed shifted and your shirt being lifted up towards your neck before you smiled feeling Loki’s lip kiss down your spine as you moan softly at the gentle affection. “Loki.” You mumbled.

You could feel his smile when he kissed back up nibbling onto your ear as your eyes struggled to flutter open. “Come on my darling. I need you to wake up.” He whispered so softly before he continued his assault down your neck as you tilted your head to the side to give him more room. “Hmm.” You hum, but didn’t open your eyes when you felt his hands roam down your sides before he sat back making you shiver at the loss of warmth. “Come now, we have to awaken.” He said as you made a noise of protest feeling him get up from the bed.

You finally peeled your eyes open as you looked to see him walking towards the closet in only boxers when you crawled over to his side of the bed. You flopped down onto the floor whining at the coldness of the wooden ground when Loki turned around with a bored expression. “Really?” He asked as you reached up to him with grabby hands when he let out a small sigh. “Every morning.” He mumbled before walking over to you as he picked you up off the floor when you suddenly wrapped your legs around his waist and held him close. “(Y-Y/N)!” He huffed.

“Warm.” You comment placing your cold feet against his skin as he hissed for a moment when he looked down at you before laying you down onto the bed. “You feeling sweats?” He asked going to the closet. “I’m feeling nude.” You said laying your hands behind your head. “Not an option.” Loki said growling as you blushed softly at the possessiveness in his voice. “S-Sweats sound great.” You stuttered when he turned smiling you to you. “Good choice.” He said as you cleared your throat before he grabbed some sweats and a shirt for both of you.

“Come on, we have to get your teeth brushed and your hair.” He said laying the clothes onto the bed as you whined before he grabbed your hands. You made yourself dead weight to make it more of a struggle for him as he growled trying to lift you. “(Y/N)… You.. You are being a child!” He huffs allowing you flop down onto the bed as you looked up to him with a wicked smirk of victory written on your face. Suddenly you cried out as he threw you over his shoulder before he walked over to the bathroom. He set you down onto the toilet as he opened the cabinet.

He got both your toothbrushes and paste before getting it on the brush as he hands you yours when he starts brushing his teeth while yours resides inside your mouth. He starts to brush his hair quickly before looking to you as you sat there with a still dazed expression. He sighed before he starts to brush your own hair when you look to him still not moving your toothbrush. Loki spit into the sink as he raises an eyebrow at you and setting the brush back. “Are you going to make me brush your teeth again?” He asked when you shrug before he pinches the bridge of his nose.

He looked back to you as he wiped his face before he started to brush your teeth while you sat there looking tired. He made you spit into the sink before he cleaned the brushes when he helped you back into the bedroom. You flopped back down onto the bed as he got his clothes on and glanced to you. “You’re dressing yourself. I am your boyfriend, not your mother.” He said crossing his arms. “Besides, I’m better at taking them off then putting them on.” He winks as your face lights up in a dark red hue before you grumble getting your clothes on.

You whined struggling to get them up to mid thigh as he watched you kick and flail around trying to pull them up, but failing. “Oh for the love of Asgard!” He exclaims stilling your sporadic movement before pulling your sweatpants the rest of the way. You grin at him as he sighed laying down on top of you when you snuggle against his chest. “Why are you so adorable?” He asked as you make a face. “Is this face adorable?” You asked making different expression when he cupped your face as you looked up to him. “Absolutely.” He whispered before kissing you.

“Softie!” You exclaimed squirming around as he looks at you. “What the flip-flop! How are you so strong?” You demanded. “I am a God.” He said as if that answered your question as you mimicked his sentence. “Act like that and you will eat nothing for breakfast.” He said standing up as you gasped before wrapping around him like a sloth to a tree. “No! I’m sorry! I love you!” You whine. “Don’t take my food!” You said looking up to him. “I’m beginning to think you only love me for my cooking.” He inquired as you gasp. “N-No way! I mean have you see your body! Ten out of Ten! Would bang again!” You grin.

He let out a sigh when he supported you when a hand on your butt before walking out to the kitchen as you started singing about eating pancakes and bacon. He sat you down onto the chair where you’d eat together in the mornings as you looked up to him. “Any preferred drink?” He asked. “Hm.. I’m feeling Juice today.” You said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of your favorite juice. He grabbed two glasses when he set them down onto the table as you got up and started to set the table. He nodded in thanks as you grin kissing his cheek.

He pulled out the pancake mix and strawberries as he cut them up along with bananas before pouring them into the batter. The kitchenette you had suddenly filled with the intoxicating aroma of fresh fruit, pancakes, and bacon, in other words smiled amazing. Loki got plates and put the stacks of pancakes on them and another plate for the bacon before he shut off the stove. He walked over to the table and sat everything down before he joined you for breakfast. “Thank you.” You said getting out the syrup for the pancakes as you both started to eat.

You enjoyed moments like these, because you and Loki chatted about missions, what you were going to do today, how yesterday went, etc. It made you feel like it was a normal life considering he was a God and your lives were anything but. You laughed with Loki as you told stories about failed missions, or bizarre things that had happened when your phone buzzed. “Guess it’s time for work.” You said standing up as he stood up placing the dishes in the sink when you kissed before going towards the elevator. “How do you feel about kids?” You asked as his eyes widened.


	17. Day Seventeen: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to cuddle!

“We’re heading out you two.” Tony called from the communal kitchen as you curled up on the couch shivering under the wool blanket you decided to bury yourself like a burrito in. Loki didn’t want to go out, but he knew you’d want to hang out with them as he walked into the living room. “Darling, what’s wrong?” He asked going over to your when he felt your forehead. “Oh my, you seem to be running a fever.” He frowns as you whimper snuggling towards his cold hand. “My body hurts, everything hurts.” You whine as he nods softly.

“Anthony, I am afraid (Y/N) and I shall remain home.. She is very ill. I’d hate to leave her alone.” Loki called as Tony looked in fixing his tie. “Yeesh Kid, yeah it’d be best.” Tony agreed. “Take her back to your room and keep her warm. Make sure she’s well hydrated and nourished. You can make soup for her right?” Tony asked as Loki nods. “Come my darling, I’ll take you down to our bed where you can rest.” He said picking you and your blanket up in one go as you grunted softly. You allowed him to carry you into the elevator and down into your room as you yawned.

“Tired my love?” He asked before laying you down as you whined softly. “I’m hot, but if I’m out of the covers I’m freezing cold… and I’m hungry.” You said looking at him before going into a coughing fit that made him wince at the harshness. “Here, I shall make you something to eat and get you some medicine.” He whispered. “Then I’ll lay here with you.” He smiles kissing your forehead gently as your eyes flutter closed. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled as he tucks you back into the covers as he looks at you in confusion. “Sorry? For what my love?” He asked.

“You always have to take care of me… I never take care of you.” You said softly as he runs his fingers through your sweat soaked hair. “Oh my darling, you do all the time without even knowing it. If it wasn’t for you… Gods knows where I’d be… Hiding from all of the things I have done.” He whispered as you cupped his face smiling softly. “Thank you.” You spoke gently before kissing his nose before he wraps you back up. “Rest while I make you something to nourish your body.” He smiles before walking out as you laid there looking at the ceiling.

You dozed off while Loki stood in the kitchen making the soup as he sighs softly looking back the hallway towards the bedroom. He was worried for you, but he’d never outright admit it to anyone, well maybe you. He shook off the feeling before walking back towards the bedroom with a tray in his hands as he stepped quietly. He had a bowl of soup with a spoon, a small cup of cherry flavored cough syrup, and a glass of water. He set it down on the nightstand by the bed before gently unraveling you from the nest of blankets you were buried in.

“Awaken my love, I have something for you to eat.” He whispered softly as your eyes slowly fluttered open when you dazedly looked at him. “I have you some medicine for you.” He said helping you sit up as he fluffed the pillow as you leaned back before taking the glass of water. “Don’t drink too fast or you’ll throw it back up.” He said as you whimpered before slowly swallowing the cool liquid that felt like heaven on your aching throat. He took the glass before handing you the bowl as you ate the soup moaning at the taste. 

“You’re a good cook.” You comment as he lets out a small chuckle. “Thank you.” He said grinning at you.He finally handed over the cup of cough medicine as your face twisted in disgust before you immediately gulping it down. You gagged before shivering at the bitter taste taking the glass of water back before quickly downing the rest of it. “Ugh… I hate that part.” You said rubbing your tongue on the roof of your mouth to get rid of the cherry flavored medicine. You felt how cold Loki was compared to you as you pressed your forehead against him.

“Cuddle me.” You whisper as he cuddles when he helps you lay down on your side before he crawled behind you. He wrapped you both up into the covers when you snuggled back against him sighing in relief. “You are amazing.” You mumbled tiredly as Loki kisses the nape of your neck causing you to shiver. “Well thank you my darling.” He whispered as goosebumps rippled across your skin making you bite your lip. You sighed happily as his arms wrapped around your stomach under your shirt when you blushed softly.

He laid his chin onto the top of your head when your eyes grew heavy. “I… I love you.” You whispered as your voice trailed off. You struggled to keep your eyes open as you slowly glanced to him when he intertwined your legs together. “And I love you.” He whispered as you smiled when he kissed your cheek. “Sleep.” He commanded gently and that was all you need when your eyes fluttered closed. He smiles pulling you closer to his body with you in his arms while your back was tight against his chest before he dozed off as well.


	18. Day Eighteen: Doing something together (This can be anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare which Loki has to comfort you!

“I… I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore.” Loki whispered before looking at you as you looked to him in confusion. “Can’t do what anymore?” You asked when he gestured between you. “This. Us.” He said as his voice grew dark when your eyes widened. “W-What do you mean?” You stuttered softly. “You.. You are so needy, and so ungrateful. I am a God what are you? Nothing, you are mortal. You will die long before I do.” He spat as you felt the blade of his words sink deep into your heart when you felt tears burning your waterlines.

“B-But you said you loved me.” You whispered brokenly. “Oh darling, I am the God of lies.. I can make anything sound enticing. And did you honestly think for a moment I’d love someone like you? You are pathetic.” He said stepping closer to you as his form shifted into his Frost Giant form when his crimson eyes glared. “You are nothing to me. I am a god you little insignificant waste of space.” He spat angrily as you stepped back letting out a sob when you covered your mouth. “Oh yes, here we go. Sobbing like the little child that you are.” He rolled his eyes. 

You were about to run out of the bedroom you shared together when suddenly the glass from the windows shattered. You cried out before looking to Loki who had been impaled by what looked like a spear as you gasped. “No!” You exclaimed before running over to him as he gasped for breath. “L-Loki!” You said removing the spear before pressing on the wound as he grunted. “This is your fault (Y/N)... All your fault.” He gritted out as his face returned to normal. “I hate you (Y/N).” He said before his eyes dulled as his grip on your arms loosed. “Please!” You sob.

“(Y/N)!” A voice cried as you looked around the room seeing no one before looking down to Loki who was no longer there. “(Y/N), my darling wake up!” It was Loki’s voice, but you couldn’t wake up as you covered your ears. “L-Leave me alone!” You sobbed harder before everything around you started to shake. “For the love of Asgard awaken this instant!” His voice sounded panicked when your eyes finally snapped open as you shot up to a sitting position almost colliding heads with a figure. You looked over immediately seeing a shocked Loki sitting beside you as you trembled.

“L… Loki..?” You asked like you couldn’t believe he was there as he nods placing a hand onto your face. “You’re burning up.” He whispered worriedly as you pushed him back. “I-I..” You stuttered on words unsure if you were truly in reality or not. “My darling, you had a night terror. You were screaming my name. I got so worried, you looked pale so I tried to awaken you, but you refused.” He explained as you covered your mouth feeling fresh tears pour down your face. “S-So you love me?” You asked softly. “I-I’m not a pathetic waste of space?” Your voice cracked. 

“W-What? Of course I love you, and how could you think that!” Loki asked cupping your face in shock before suddenly wrapping yourself into his arms. You sobbed into his chest as his expression softens before he gently ran his fingers down your hair when he rubbed your back. “Oh my darling, whatever you may have dreamed know that this is real.” He whispered kissing your forehead as you sniffled before biting your lip digging your nails into his back, not wanting to let go of him for any reason. 

“(Y/N), look at me please.” He whispered tilting your head up as you looked at him with teary eyes. “I love you with every part of my being, you are my everything and I desire no other. You are everything I need and more, I don’t deserve you, and I am so glad that I have you.” He smiles as he wipes away the tears that glittered down your face. “I want to have children with you, and grow old with and marry you.” He said cupping your face as your eyes widened.

“Y-You want to do all that?” You asked when he smiles softly nodding. “I guess now is a good time as anything.” He whispered before opening the nightstand drawer as you frowned when he got off the bed. “Loki--” You started before getting cut off as he gently got down on one knee when you felt your heart stop. “(Y/N), by the gods I’ve been preparing all of this for weeks yet being in the moment I am tongue tied.” He laughs looking at you as you covered your mouth.

“Loki…” You whispered when he held up a hand. “(Y/N), you are the greatest gift I have ever received, you are my reason I get up in the morning. The reason I smile.You are the reason I laugh, and love, and it grows each and every day being with you. My light in the darkness and my other half. Without you I am nothing, with you I feel I can take on anything. I need you… way more than you need me. And with this ring I want to make sure that you are mine forever.” He said opening up the velvet box as the diamond ring glittered inside it. “(Y/F/N), will you do me the honor of becoming my Queen and marry me?” He asked biting his lip.

“Y-Yes!” You cried before jumping out of the bed as you tackle him making you both tumble to the floor with a loud thump. You both laugh happily before you suddenly kissed him as he slid the engagement ring onto your finger. You deepened the kiss moaning softly feeling his fingers graze up the sides of your body. “Miss (L/N), are you both alright?” Jarvis’ voice made you both jerk apart. “W-We’re fine.” You said immediately. “Alright.” Jarvis said when you blushed before he started to laugh. “You are adorable my little fiancee.” He whispered softly. 

He helped you up off the floor. “You’ll get a cold.” He said before helping you back into the bed when you snuggled against his chest as he smiles. “I love you so much.” You whispered softly. “And I love you so much.” He whispered back as you cuddled against him closer before smiling. Your eyes fluttered closed, but you felt safe in the arms of your now future husband when he fell asleep himself. You started to drift off as you felt the ring nuzzled perfectly on your finger and the nightmare was now but a forgotten memory.


	19. Day Nineteen: In formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a dress for a party Tony is hosting, and Loki's reaction is... fitting

“I have a wonderful announcement.” Tony calls to everyone in the communal living room when all eyes locked onto the Playboy Billionaire who grins wickedly at them. “I am throwing a party tomorrow for something that Pepper and I have been meaning to discuss with you all for a while.” He explained as everyone smiles. “Pepper is pregnant.” You called as Tony glares making Pepper laugh. “I knew someone would guess it right.” Pepper said covering her mouth as Tony turns his glaring gaze to her. “Keep your mouth shut (L/N).” Tony said pointing.

You gestured zipping your lips and locking it as Tony nods. “Good, I’m still throwing the party mostly for Pepper’s parents to see I am a caring guy.” He said when Steve cracked a small chuckle. “Oh Ha-Ha!” Tony points at Steve. “Well none the less, congratulations to the both of you. I believe you shall make great parents.” Loki said as Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki before smiling softly. “Thank you.” Tony said when you look at Loki seeing something in his eyes that you couldn’t quite describe as anything, but hope.

“Now, I want all of you to go get ready! Pepper is taking the ladies to get their dresses while I am going to take the gentlemen to get their suits.” Tony said as everyone looked to Tony who raised an eyebrow. “Well are you going to get up? We’re leaving now.” He huffed as everyone sighed before getting up from their seats and followed the couple into the elevator. There was two trips considering there was too many people trying to fit into the elevator at once. “Good luck.” You whispered into Loki’s ear before kissing him softly. “Behave.” You said as he smirks.

“I am the God of Mischief, when I am known to behave?” He asked chuckling softly before kissing your forehead when Tony cleared his throat. “Come on kitties.” He grins as Loki’s eyes darkened in anger. “Loki.” You said in a warning tone before he let out a small sigh. “Fine.” He comments before getting into the car with the others while the girls piled into another car. You got into the front with Natasha who was driving as she looks over to you. “So you ever have him kneel for you?” She asked as your face heats up. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” You laughed softly.

“So where we going Potts?” Natasha asked to Pepper who smiles. “I had a small dress store that I like to go to.” She smiled happily. “It’s Patty’s Bridal Shower, but it has the most gorgeous dresses.” She spoke excitedly as Natasha nods. “I know where that is.” She pulled out of the Avenger’s Tower. You were having fun with the girls as you laughed while Jane, Laura, Pepper, and Wanda were singing in the back. Natasha finally pulled up to the store in question as she shut off the radio. “Alright ladies, I made a bet with Tony as to who could get done faster.” Pepper spoke as all eyes landed on it.

“It’ll be us.” Natasha smirks. “You sound confident in us Nat.” You smirks as she looks at you. “Because I know we will. Ready girls?” Natasha asked as the girls smile before nodding. “Let’s do it.” Wanda grins before everyone got out of the car and walked into the store. About an hour later, much to all of the girls’ surprise, they were walking out with a dress in their hand. “Come on, Tony just texted me that Thor is getting his suit!” Pepper said as everyone quickly, and carefully get back into the car before heading back towards the tower.

“So what do you win if we get home before they do?” You asked looking to Pepper. “I get to decide if we see the gender of the baby when they can tell us.” She said with a smile. “Awe, I’m rooting for a girl.” Laura calls. “Yeah, Nathaniel was a traitor.” Natasha comments as everyone laughs. “I hope it’s a boy.” You smile looking at Pepper. “Why?” She asked tilting her head. “Oh my goodness, because Tony will finally get to raise a son in a better way than his father.” You said as everyone smiles softly at the thought. “I want a boy now too.” Pepper chuckles.

Natasha pulled into the Tower before everyone piled into the elevator. “Today was nice, thank you girls for coming with me.” Pepper spoke softly. “We had fun being with you Pepps.” You smiled to her. “I want you girls to go put on your dresses. I told the boys I’d let you see them.” Pepper ushered everyone off onto their floor. You blushed softly looking down to your dress, because Natasha and Wanda helped you pick it out. Wanda said it would ‘Make the King fall to his knees’ from how beautiful it had looked on you.

You brushed off the nervousness that was bubbling in your stomach before stripping as you pulled on your dress. You zipped up the dress as high as you could before you walked towards the elevator to meet the girls upstairs. You suppressed a giggle as you came out into the communal living room seeing all the guys there with some of the girls. Laura and Wanda were still missing when Natasha looked over letting out a whistle that made your face hurt from smiling. “Well hello sexy~” Jane called as you bit your lip stepping off the elevator.

Loki smiles before turning as he almost drops the drink he had in his hand when he swallowed thickly. “What do you think Loki? I think she picked a gorgeous dress if you asked me.” Pepper said nudging him with a smile plastered onto her face. Loki’s eyes were wide as his mouth opened, but no sound came out while everyone smirked at his reaction. “By the gods, stop being too beautiful for me.” Loki finally spoke making the group laugh as your face darkened before walking over to him. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle someone like me?” You asked.

“I didn’t say I couldn’t, but I’ll be damned if I’m not good enough to call you mine.” He whispered as you smile softly cupping his face while everyone looked to see Wanda and Laura come off the elevator. “You know, that dress looks beautiful on you, but it would look much better on our bedroom floor.” He purred into your ear as you shivered biting your lip. “Well I guess you’ll have to wait for tomorrow night to do that.” You whispered nipping his lower lip before walking into the kitchen to get a drink, and leaving a completely dumbfounded Loki in your wake.


	20. Day Twenty: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party Tony is hosting, Loki asks to dance with you

You smiled softly at the beautiful lights that were strung around the ballroom as a crowd of people gossiped away about things that didn’t matter to you. The man who was throwing the party, Tony, was off talking to everyone while Pepper thanked them for coming. The other Avengers were scattered around the room socializing, or in Bucky and Steve’s cases trying to. You held a glass of champagne in your fingertips when you felt a hand gently place itself onto your waist when you turned to see Loki. “Hello handsome.” You whispered as a smile graced his lips.

“Hello my darling.” He whispered as his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear making you shudder softly. “And how are we this evening Mrs. Laufeyson?” He asked when your face lit up at the name. “W-We aren’t married yet.” You stuttered before Loki’s lips led down your neck causing you to bite your lip so you didn’t moan. “Yes, well I think calling you that sounds better.” He purred as you giggled softly. “I guess that makes two of us Mr. Laufeyson.” You whispered wrapping one of your arms around his neck while he placed his other hand onto your waist.

“I can’t wait for when this is us.” He whispered as you looked at him. “You mean like Pepper and Tony?” You questioned looking to him. “Yes, like you being pregnant and us being married.. Maybe quit being Avengers and get a small place somewhere.” He whispered as your mind drifts into the image of a perfect little home, cozy with maybe two or three kids running around. You smiled laying your head back against his shoulder as he stood behind you with his chin down onto your shoulder. “It’d be perfect.” You whispered as he nods in agreement.

You turned around to look at him smiling when you heard someone clear their throat as you looked back to see Natasha standing with Bruce. “Hey, Tony said he’s playing a slow song and all of us have to dance.” Natasha winked. “I didn’t think it’d be a problem, but still.” She grins softly. “Thank you for the warning.” You laugh softly looking at her before they nod as Bruce took her hand walking off. “Well before this song comes on I think it is only proper to ask.” Loki said stepping back from you as he offered out his hand. “Would you care to dance with me?” He asked smiling.

You returned his smile before gently accepting his hand as you stepped closer to him. “I would be more than honored my King.” You whispered as he chuckled. “The honor is all mine, My Queen.” He said bowing gently before suddenly the lights dimmed down. Everyone migrated to the dancefloor when Loki led you over with a soft smile caressing his lips. The music was slow, because of course Tony would pick ‘My heart will go on’ as the slow song. You chuckled softly as he placed his hands on your waist as you snaked your arms around his neck.

The moment Celine Dion started to sing your eyes fluttered shut before you rested your head onto Loki’s shoulder. He pulled you closer against him as you sighed in happiness just being in his presence made you feel safe. You enjoyed dancing with Loki, because he was always graceful in everything he did so it was nice to let him take the lead. He pressed his lips onto your forehead while you two swayed together not focusing on anything, but each other. “We should try.” He whispered against your skin as your eyes fluttered open looking at him in confusion.

“We should try what?” You asked tilting your head gently when he smiled tightening his hold on your hips. “We should try for a family.” He said as your eyes widened. “Y-You mean.. You mean like soon?” You stuttered out feeling happiness, nervousness, and excitement bubble in the pit of your stomach. “As soon as you’re ready my darling.” He said as you gasped smiling before kissing him softly. “I would love that my King.” You whispered softly when the music slowly faded out just as Tony grins clearing his throat before he began his announcement making everyone cheer.

You clapped as they showed the sonogram of the small Stark baby on a big screen. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face at the thought of you seeing your own baby in that picture. You looked to Loki who also had a smile caressing his features before he looks to you when you bit your lip. Suddenly his expression change to one more of deviance as you quirked an eyebrow at him. “What are you thinking?” You asked when he chuckled softly. “I’m not thinking of anything.” He said smiling before he looked back to Tony and Pepper as everyone chatted happily to the couple.

In the midst of the chaos, Loki took your hand before slowly leading you out of the ballroom as you frowned glancing back. “Loki, we shouldn’t leave yet.” You said when he led you towards the elevator when he looked back to you. “But I thought you wanted to start trying?” He inquired with a tilt of his head. “R-Right now!” You squeaked with a dark red face. “Why not?” He asked as you tried to stutter out an answer before he put a finger on your lips. “Hush, I am your king and I always get what I want.” He said before kissing you as he pulled you into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to your floor for the night.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki cook together for your anniversary

Today is a very special day for you and Loki. It was your three year anniversary so it was kinda a big deal for the two of you. Of course, you two had been on a mission for most of the day with the other Avengers and were both exhausted when you finally dragged yourself into your apartment. It was going almost on seven o’clock, and you were a little peeved that you spent the day killing robotic androids then sitting on the couch with Loki for the day. You glanced back to Loki who sat down on the couch with a small sigh of relief when you smiled softly.

“You hungry? I’ll have dinner ready soon.” You called when he looked over to you from the kitchen before he stood up walking over taking your hand. “I’ll help you make dinner, but first let’s get cleaned up.” He smiles brushing back your hair as he placed a kiss onto your forehead. “But I’ll make dinner it’s okay.” You said immediately when he hushed you softly. “This is our anniversary, we were the ones who made it this for. Remember my darling it takes two in this dance of life.” He whispered gently as you smiled at him.

“Thank you.” You chuckled softly when he took your hand in his own before leading you back to the bedroom. “Shower first, then dinner.” He said walking into the closet before getting clothes for the two of you when you looked to him. “Can you unzip me?” You asked turning back to him as he gently pulled the zipper down revealing the smooth skin of your back. Suddenly he leaned forwards pressing his lips gently against your shoulder making your breath catch in your throat. “L-Loki..” You whispered softly as he continued to follow down the length of your spine.

He slid the leather suit off your shoulders and down your arms as his lips trailed up to your wrist before placing the final kiss onto your ring. You watched him in silence as you smiled at the beautiful gesture before his eyes caught yours in a lustful gaze. “You are so breathtaking my darling.” He whispered as you bit your lip blushing shyly at his words. “Come.” He undressed you completely as you turned back to him while helping him with his clothing. He growled gently as your nails ever so slowly raked down his stomach making his muscles tense.

You smirked softly before stepping back into the bathroom as you beckoned him with a finger and a small giggle. His gaze grew more possessive when he followed you into the bathroom as he slowly closed the door. You turned on the water letting it get warm when you turned around only to be pressed against the tile wall. You gasped at the coldness suddenly pressed against your heated skin as Loki kisses you gently. He doesn’t allow you to make it heated, he is in control of the kiss and it makes goosebumps appear onto your skin.

“We should get clean so we may eat.” He whispered pulling away slowly ignoring your whine of protest with a chuckle as he grabs the shampoo from the shower rack. He makes you step under the spray to get your hair wet when he turns you back around before he starts to massage the liquid into your hair. The room began to smell like the lovely fragrance as you hummed in happiness while his fingers ran through your hair. You stepped back under the spray while Loki lathered his own hair in his shampoo as you laugh softly.

After the shower and you two got dressed, you both headed out to the kitchen as you got out the vegetables to cut while Loki got out the chicken. You turned on some music from your phone, it wasn’t anything loud or nothing. It was just there to be really in the background while you and Loki chattered away about the mission. “I can’t believe it’s been three years.” You whispered softly giggling as he smiles to you. “That makes two of us my dear. I’m surprised you have stuck by me this long.” He chuckled as you looked back to him. “Of course, I love you.” You smiled.

Loki leaned over to you as he kissed you softly. “You are my everything.” He spoke softly you almost didn’t hear it. “Softie.” You comment smirking as he rolls his eyes. “Only for you my dear Queen.” He whispered before he returns to cooking the chicken as you bit your lip. “Could you stop being so frickin’ sexy with everything you do?” You asked sarcastically as Loki sends you a devilish grin. “I’ll stop when you do my dear (Y/N).” He smirks as you blush looking back to the vegetables before pouring them in with the chicken when he chuckles.

The silence, aside from the gentle melody in the background, was soothing when Loki set the table as you served the food smiling to each other before finally sitting down. You sat across from each other while eating together when you were talk about a particular mission ending with you in a room full of soap. “Oh my..” Loki chuckles as you laugh blush when Loki clears his throat. “I wanted to give you something.” He said pulling out a box as you gasp before picking it up. “Oh Loki, I’m sorry I had something planned I just never had time to get it.” You whispered.

“My darling, you being here with me and putting up with me every day is a gift even I don’t deserve, but I am more than happy to have.” He whispered as you smiled in tears. “Now open it.” He gestured to the box as you pulled it over before gasping. You pulled out the small onesies. They were just like the kigurumis you had when you first came to the tower, but they were tiny ones. “It’s for when we have our little ones.” He smiled as you covered your mouth letting out a sob of happiness when you immediately went across the table to Loki.

You quickly pulled him into a kiss as he chuckles when you crawled into his lap hugging him tightly. “I love you so much.” You sniffled against his chest as he smiles. “I love you so much as well my love.” He whispered brushing away the tears. “More than you shall ever know.” He grins as you smile softly snuggling against him. “Happy Anniversary my King.” You whispered as he smiles carding his fingers through your hair slowly. “Happy Anniversary my Queen, and to many more.” He whispered as your eyes fluttered closed against him, and you felt happiest in his arms.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: In battle, side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki fight on the battlefield together.

Let’s just say you were more than pisssed off right now as you jumped from one rooftop to the next while a pack of robots followed you. This is not how you expected your night to go, considering it was almost one in the morning only fueled your rage. All the Avengers had gathered to watch a movie together when suddenly the alarm blared notifying that there was robotic beings on the attack. Now saying you were upset was a little bit of an understatement with the fact that you just returned home from a mission this morning.

You turned around pulling out your pistols before putting bullet holes inside the robotic creatures when you jumped for the next roof. Suddenly you gasped feeling one of the robots grab your leg as you were tossed back hitting the ground with a loud thud. You grunted softly feeling pain jolt in your ribs before you shot a bullet into the fact plate of it. You panted softly hearing Steve calling orders to everyone when you stood up quickly before a gunshot pierced the air. Your eyes widened before you felt something burning in your abdomen when you glanced down. 

Blood was seeping out of the bullet hole in your suit as pain shook through your body making you gasp. You immediately cupped the wound before turning around to see a robot with a gun ready to shoot again. Its red eyes glaring into your entire being as you pulled up your gun before suddenly it burst apart. You stumbled back hitting into a chest when you looked to see Loki who held a dark expression on his face. You hadn’t seen that type of anger coursing through his eyes since you met him when he wrapped an arm around your waist gently, minding the wound.

“They dare lay their robotic fingers on my Queen?” His voice hissed angrily before he picked you up bridal style as you grunted from the pain that was exploding inside your stomach. “I have to take (Y/N) back to the Tower. She’s been shot.” Loki called over the comm as you laid your head onto his chest panting harshly when your vision began to blur. Fear was consuming you at the thought of you dying, you didn’t hear the others as they asked if you were okay. “You can handle this without us right?” Loki asked looking down to your as the color derained from your face.

“Of course, just get (Y/N) to safety. Bruce will be waiting for her.” Steve said as Loki made a noise of acknowledgement when he started for the tower. “Listen, I need you to talk to me, (Y/N).” His voice was held between worry and anger. He muted both the comms as he pleaded for you to speak to him as your lips parted but no sound came out. Tears threatened to pour down his face when he growled, but it wasn’t towards you. He held the same fear in his heart of losing you, what would happen to him if you were gone? He’d go back to where he was before.

“I-I’m… I’m here.” Your soft voice finally called out to him as relief surged through him before he kissed your forehead repeatedly. “Yes, yes you are my darling.” He whispered as he came into the tower before going for the elevators to take him to the lab. “I--I’m… I’m so… so sorry.” You whispered feeling tears of your own. Suddenly you coughed up blood making you wince from the burning pain in from the wound when you let out a sob. “I-I’m dying… I… I don’t want to die.” You whimpered in worry. “You aren’t dying. I promise.” He whispered as he gritted his teeth.

He silently cursed for the elevator to go faster before finally the doors opened when he stepped into the lab seeing Bruce who ran over to you both. “Get her on the table.” He said as Loki immediately ran over laying you down onto the table when Bruce grabbed an IV bag for you. Loki was putting pressure on the wound as Bruce hooked it up to your wrist. “Good news is the bullet went through your body, which means there’s no bullet to dig out.” Bruce explained. “And the bad news?” Loki asked knowing that there was, in fact, bad news. 

“Bad news is… with the amount of blood she’s losing it hit an artery.” Bruce said as Loki’s eyes widened. “Y-You can fix it right?” He asked as you bit your lip thinking that you really were going to die and that terrified you. “We need to put her under so we can fix it.” Bruce said getting something that you couldn’t read due to the blurred vision before he injected it into your IV tube. “It’ll be okay.” Bruce spoke calmly to you and to Loki who looked ready to burn down every robot in his field of vision, and before too long you felt dizzy when your eyes fluttered. 

“Don’t worry, we’re right here.” Loki whispered softly feeling like his heart strings were snapping in two when you passed out finally. “Alright, I need you to focus right now Loki. (Y/N) needs you to focus, can you do that for us?” Bruce asked as Loki immediately nodded. “What do you need?” He asked. “I need to get her suit off.” Bruce said as Loki tried not to turn into a jealous boyfriend when he unbuttoned the front before slipping the suit off you body. You were now only in the undergarments as Bruce immediately examined the wound on your stomach. 

Hours passed and in that time the other Avengers came while Loki sat at your side trying not to go back into everyone's a target and he won’t look twice at who you are. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looks over to see Steve smiles softly down to him. “How is she doing?” He asked softly. Loki had gone upstairs and gotten you clothing after Bruce had patched you up, in that time he forced himself to eat at least something. “Bruce said she’s okay, so I am going off that and hoping for the best.” He chuckled dryly as Steve sighs.

“Don’t worry, if anyone knows (Y/N), she’ll be okay. She’s a fighter, besides she has you and the rest of the team waiting for her.” Steve said as Loki cracked a small smile. “Thank you Steven.” He said gently as Steve nods. “It’s almost six do you wanna go and rest?” Steve asked. “No, If I sleep I shall be here for when she awakens. You may all go to rest, I shall update you on her condition.” Loki said as Steve nods. The other Avengers left as Loki sighed softly before leaning back in his chair looking to (Y/N)’s peaceful expression when he dozed off himself. 

Suddenly he woke up to someone calling his name when his eyes locked onto yours before he immediately sat up quickly. “(Y/N)!!” He exclaims in shock before you smile softly. “What time is?” You asked voice slightly raspy for being out for a while. “It’s… Eight twenty-three.” He said looking towards the clock when you sighed laying back before he leans over kissing your cheek. “I’m glad your alive.” He whispered. “That makes two of us.” You giggle softly leaning into his chest. “Oh and (Y/N)?” He asked. “Yes?” You asked looking to him. “You’re grounded.” He said in a stern voice. “WHAT!!” You exclaimed in shock.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki have a fight after you got hurt on the battlefield

You and Loki have had your ups and downs in the three years you’ve been a couple, but it has never got this bad. It’s been two weeks since you had been shot, and you were healing up pretty nicely according to Bruce, but Loki wouldn’t leave well enough alone. It was seriously starting to tick you off, because he always brought it up and it led to you two getting into a heated argument. Yet, no matter what happened at the end of the day you’d crawl in bed together and said your ‘I love you’s, but today was different and you could feel it in the pit of your stomach.

Here you were standing in the communal kitchen bickering about it, despite coming back from a mission just three hours ago. You gritted your teeth as Loki told you that you hadn’t been watching and you could have got shot again. When this first started you found it endearing, because he was worried about you and wanted to keep you safe. Now if felt like a headache that just wouldn’t go away as your eye twitched before you looked back to Loki. “Oh my god Loki do you always focus on negative things? I am alive and well stop worrying!!” You exclaimed. 

“I wouldn’t have to worry if you’d pay more attention to your surroundings, and yes, I tend to do that, because all my life has been one negative thing after the next.” He hissed as you set down your cup before glaring daggers into his eyes. “Well I am so sorry that I don’t pay attention enough for your liking my King.” You spat sarcastically. By the look that suddenly grew across his face you knew that you had hit a nerve, very harshly at that. Everyone was in the living room watching the fallout with slightly concerned looks on their faces.

“Well my darling, if you weren’t so weak I wouldn’t have to worry!” He snapped back as your eyes widened at his proclaim. “What did you say?” You asked in a dark voice feeling ready to swing and hook him a good hit. “You are mortal, and you are weak.” He repeated as your blood grew cold from the rage that struck through you. “What? Because you’re a God that you’re better than I am?” You asked suddenly feeling tears burning in yours eyes when Loki froze. “Go fuck yourself you arrogant asshole.” You pulled off your engagement ring and slapped it into his chest before storming out of the communal kitchen and into the elevator. 

Natasha looked to Bucky and Steve as they all nodded. “Thor, handle your brother.” She whispered before the three went after you to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. Loki ran a hand down his face before he walked out of the room and went down to your shared apartment, but you weren’t there. Natasha, Bucky, and Steve found you in the training room sitting in the corner as they sighed. “(Y/N)?” Natasha asked walking over as you scrubbed at your face. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” You whispered softly as the other two followed behind her. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Steve said slouching down beside you as Bucky took the other side leaving Natasha to sit in front of you. “Yeah kid, don’t sweat it.” Bucky grinned nudging you with his flesh arm getting a small smile out of you. “Listen Sweetheart, I know Loki didn’t handle that situation well and I think he was talking more out of anger than being truthful.” Natasha said as you laid your head onto Steve’s shoulder. “Exactly, Loki is just… protective over things he loves, and in his eyes you’re the most important thing.” Steve explained as you looked up to him.

“He’s very possessive too.” Bucky comments as you chuckled softly before sniffling. “We’re not telling you to forgive him right now, but don’t let go of him right now.” Natasha said running her fingers through your hair as your eyes fluttered for a moment. “Besides, when you were shot Loki went into a mental breakdown. Thor had to talk to him for a good two hours so he didn’t kill anyone.” Bucky said as you looked over to him. “He wouldn’t let anyone, but Bruce into the room.” He smiles softly as he places his hand onto your shoulder when you laid your hand over his.

“I’m not breaking up with him, but I am upset.” You huffed softly. “He called me weak, and he promised he’d never call me a mortal.” You mumbled as Natasha nods. “Anger talking, but he only said that, because he wants you to understand how easily he can lose you. In a blink of an eye you’d be gone and he’d be back to square one. Thor even told us Loki’s never acted this way about anyone before.” She smiles as you bite your lip. “Everything he is right now is because of you.” Steve said. “He is just trying to keep you safe, but he doesn’t know how.” He explained.

“He’s really bad at trying, but at least he is.” Bucky chuckles as you punch him playfully in the ribs. “Hey, don’t talk crap about my man. I’d never talk about Steve like that.” You comment as Steve glares at Bucky from over your head as Bucky bites his lip rubbing his side like it hurt, but in reality he didn’t feel it. “I’m sorry.” Bucky mumbles looking to Steve who sighed rolling his eyes. “Anyway.” Steve huffs as you tried not to giggle softly. Those two fought like they were married, I guess that’s why they’ve been together for as long as they have been. 

“Focus!” Natasha huffed at them as Steve wraps an arm around you making you feel safe. You sighed softly before a smile spread across your face. “Thank you guys. I’m glad you all are here.” You whispered softly looking to all of them when suddenly the doors to the training room opened and Thor shoved Loki into the room. They bickered for a moment, but no one could hear what they were saying before Loki finally turns to you as his gaze fell to the floor when he mumbled something very quietly.


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Making up afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki apologizes after your argument

Loki was pacing around your shared apartment as worry and anger consumed his entire being when he gritted his teeth. He wasn’t angry at you, at least not anymore he had a burning hatred fueled inside of himself towards how he acted and it was killing him. How could he call you weak? The moment the words left his mouth it tasted like he swallowed poison. Suddenly the doors to the apartment opened as Loki looked back to see Thor standing there with his arms crossed. “Don’t.” Loki mumbled as Thor stepped into the apartment. “I shall.” Thor said as Loki sighed.

“I already know that I messed up.” Loki said feeling worry bubble higher in his stomach making it feel like knots were twisting inside. “Oh you messed up painfully dear brother. I am honestly surprised Lady (Y/N) has stayed with you for this long.” He said as Loki winced closing his eyes before he collapsed onto the couch. “I...I know.” He whispered as his throat tightened in the realization that she would be better off without him. He wiped across his cheek to see water as his eyes widened when he felt this burning sensation in his chest.

“But she obviously chose you for a reason unknown to the rest of us, but herself. She finds something in you that none of us see.” Thor said softly as he walked over to his brother when his eyes widened seeing Loki’s tears before Loki covered his face letting out a trembling sob. “I-I don’t know why… She’s better off without me. Everyone is better off without me.” He whispered as Thor bent down in front of him. “Now that is the biggest lie you have ever told.” Thor said in a stern tone. “Lady (Y/N) loves you so much, and she’s just hurt.” He explained placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“And it’s my fault.” Loki said before wiping away the tears that flooded down his face as he sniffled softly. “Yet here you are feeling sorry for yourself and not going to find her to apologize. You can’t hide in the shadows forever Loki. She needs you, more than you need her. Stop thinking that you aren’t good enough. Remember she chose you for a reason. Now remind her of that reason.” Thor’s voice sounded like thunder as Loki’s eyes widened when Thor pulled him off the couch. “Machine, where is Lady (Y/N) located?” Thor asked. 

“ Agent (L/N) is located in the training room with Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff, Sir.” The AI responded to Thor. “Thank you.” Thor said before dragging Loki onto the elevator. “You’re welcome, Sir.” Jarvis spoke as Loki’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He wasn’t ready, you hated him and now he was going to be alone again. He looked down to his hand still holding the ring that you had slapped into his chest when suddenly the doors opened. Far too quickly for Loki’s liking if you asked him as Thor walked him down to the training room.

Thor threw open the doors before shoving Loki inside as Loki looked back to Thor. “I-I can’t do this. What if she hates me even more?” Loki asked quietly as Thor rolled his eyes. “Stop worrying and start talking to her dear brother.” Thor mumbled softly with a small huff before Loki turned to see all four of them were staring. “I’m sorry..” Loki mumbled quietly as (Y/N) looked confused when Thor slapped his hand over his face. “Loki, I don’t believe she heard you.” Thor comments as Loki glares back to Thor who grins at him. “Speak up!” His voice boomed.

“I am sorry!!” Loki exclaimed looking back to (Y/N) before his expression softened. “I… I don’t know what I was thinking when I said that to you… I am a fool and I am damned, but please… For the love of Asgard please don’t leave me.” He was actually begging. He felt like his heart was splitting open and his chest was burning as if there was a fire in his lungs making it hard to breathe. (Y/N) slowly stood up as Loki’s hands were trembling violently when he looked down to them before he felt tears flooding in his eyes and blurring his vision.

“Loki…” You whispered softly as you gently started to walk over to him while everyone else sat there and watched. He felt like he was falling apart, you were his everything and losing you meant losing everything that he has become. He flinched when he felt your hand slide onto his face to cup his cheek with a gentle smile spreading across your features. Loki let out a trembling breath forcing his eyes to snap shut, and he knew in the pit of his stomach that he had messed up. He was so close to lose you and that tore him apart when the other three left with Thor.

It was just you and Loki now as you brushed away his tears before suddenly he pulled you flushed against his chest. The hug was on the borderline of being crushed, but you didn’t care. You realized how heartbreaking it was to watch Loki break down like this, and because it was over losing you. “Loki..” You whispered cupping his face with both hands as his eyes finally fluttered open when you immediately kissed him. “I forgive you.” You whispered repeatedly as you continued to kiss him not giving him the chance to kiss back before you pulled away.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you and I promise you aren’t weak.. Gods you are the strongest woman I know. I am sorry I called you a mortal… I am just scared that one day I’m going to lose you forever. I love you.” He whispered as you pressed your foreheads together. “I love you and too and I forgive you.” You spoke once more as he gave a weak smile. “I promise I won’t throw myself into danger, and I’ll try to pay attention more.” You smiled back to him when suddenly he kissed you passionately making you moan softly. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He whispered taking your hand in his before leading you back towards the elevator to go to your apartment.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Gazing into each other's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when you and Loki first 'get together'

You were annoyed, no you were pissed off to say the least as you walked into the cell room that contained the criminal in question Loki. You walked in after Nick explained to you how to act around Loki forcing yourself not to roll your eyes. “He’s a God remember that please.” He said as you nod walking in as the door seals shut behind you. “Well well, what do we have here?” Loki’s smooth voice asked as you sat down in front of the cell with a bored expression. “You know who I am Loki, this isn’t the first time I’ve been in here.” You answered flatly as he chuckled.

“I quite enjoy your presence, such an interesting mortal. You don’t care that I could kill you in an instant.” He whispered as he stalks over to the glass to stand in front of you. He looks down from your place on the metal floor as you quirked an eyebrow before chuckling. “Because you don’t scare me.” You said standing up looking at him. “And why is that my dear?” He asked making you roll your eyes. “Because, you’re nothing. You aren’t a king, or a ruler. You. Are. Nothing.” You said as his eyes darkened at your words before you stepped back one step.

“Careful there my dear. Your words could be your downfall.” He spat in a dark voice that made something in your stomach twist. “Oh like yours were? How you are burden with a glorious purpose?” You asked smirking. Something about seeing the anger spread across his face spurred something inside of you. Loki placed a hand onto the glass before suddenly he started to laugh, but it wasn’t anything like you’ve heard before. It was a genuine laugh that took you by surprise when he looked up to see your shocked expression. 

“Oh my… I understand now, you like getting me anger. You like thinking that your words affect me, and maybe they do my dear… but maybe in a different way than you think.” He whispered as he grins. “I thought I just liked your personality because of how you retaliate against me, but it’s much more than that.” He whispered as his eyes locked onto yours. It felt like you were in a trance with no way out of it as you stood froze in time staring at his eyes. You noticed the glitter of happiness, and something else swirling in the depths of his irises making you swallow thickly.

“And how is it much more?” You asked trying to keep your voice level, but it was trembling as he slowly licked his lips. You wondered briefly what it would feel like to have his lips on your own before you immediately shook that thought away. “Because maybe I find something in you that I don’t see in anyone else.” He mumbled as your eyes flickered up to his once more. “I don’t know how I feel about it either.” He said as you were captivated by his eyes when you stepped back again from the cell. You could feel something stabbing your chest like an aching pain.

Suddenly you realized that was what Loki was feeling as you felt tears burn your eyes causing his eyes to widened. “I-I’m sorry.” You stuttered as he frowned. “For what?” He asked feeling his own voice tighten at your broken expression. “I hadn’t… I didn’t… I’m sorry that you were lied to.” You whispered as Loki stepped back from the glass when you wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly. You clicked open the door as Loki’s eyes widened looking to the door before you opened it stepping inside. “S-Stop. You’ll get in trouble.” He said stepping back away from you.

“I don’t care.” You whispered walking towards him as he swallowed. “I could escape.” He said. “You’d have done it by now.” You countered as he froze before you pushed him against the wall. Your eyes were boring into his own before you leaned forward pressing your lips to his own as he immediately ceased you into his arms. It took your breath away at the passionate kiss before he pulled away frowning as he looked at you. “I don’t understand this feeling, but… I want to explore it… Will you explore it with me?” He asked softly. “Yes.” You whispered to him.

A smile spread across his face, it wasn’t a sinister smile, nor was it sarcastic. It was a real smile as you cupped his face gently as his hands placed themselves onto your hips. It didn’t matter in that moment that he was a murderer, or that he tried to enslave the human race, nor the fact that he hated mortals. What mattered was that you and him were equal standing here when you both realized how much you had been staring into each other’s eyes. “You have the most beautiful shade of color.” Loki whispered making your face heat up as he chuckled.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he quite liked that you were flustered easily and the thought of it being because of him. “I want to kiss you again.” He declared as you looked at him. “Then take it. You are a king after all.” You grinned, despite what you had said earlier causing him to grin back at you. He pulled you into another passionately kiss as both of your eyes fluttered closed. “Agent (L/N), I informed you to watch the prisoner. Not make out with him.” Nick’s voice boomed over the speaker as you jerked away. Oh you were so in trouble, but you know what you just didn’t bring yourself to care.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki get married with a little Stucky in there :D

Today was a perfect, and beautiful day were the sun was shining brightly on this warm August day. Yet here you were pacing inside your dressing room with the worst anxiety bubbling in the pit of your stomach. Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, and Laura were all watching you as you had a mental breakdown at the thought of going out there. “What if he has second thoughts? What if he is just marrying me so he isn’t lonely?” You asked practically pulling out your hair from the stress when Natasha forced you to sit down. “Stop thinking like that.” She said smiling softly.

“But--” You were cut off by her. “No buts, listen I know Loki can be a lot of things, most of them bad, but he loves you with every fiber in his entire being. Stop worrying so much.” She said brushing a loose strand of hair from your face. “I can’t Nat, I feel like I’m gonna throw out or pass out or do both.” You felt tears forming in your eyes when there was a knock at the door. Natasha motioned for Pepper to help you as she walked over to the door and opened it to see Steve, Thor, and Bucky standing there. “What’s wrong?” She asked frowning as they sighed.

“It’s Loki, he’s having a panic attack. So we came up with a solution well Thor did.” Steve explained as Natasha quirked her eyebrow. “How?” She asked. “We bring Loki to (Y/N).” He said as Natasha frowned. “You know that brings bad luck.” She hissed. “No, they will not see the other. My brother shall stand outside the door with Lady (Y/N) standing at the door. The door shall be opened slightly if they wish to hold hands and calm each other down. None of us can help them if we don’t do this.” Thor explained as Natasha’s eyes widened slightly at the plan.

“Wow Thor for once that’s actually really smart. It’ll help them both, and they won’t see each other. Alright, go get him.” She said before closing the door as you started to hyperventilate when Natasha walks over. “Hey, hey I’m right here. Come over to the door with me.” She said slowly helping you stand as you trembled walking over to the door when she opened it just a little bit. You looked at her in confusion but she waved her hand in dismissal as if to tell you to wait. “Nat what are you--” You were cut off as she open a hand over your mouth. “Ssh.” She smiles.

Suddenly there was shuffling behind the door as you looked to the door and then to Natasha. “(Y/N)?” Loki’s soft voice called out as your heart stopped. “Are you alright my darling?” He asked softly as you felt tears of relief at hearing his voice again. You had been apart for a few days before the wedding and to hear him speak was a weight lifted off your shoulders. You let out a sob before covering your mouth when you saw his hand slip through the crack of the door. “Take my hand my love.” He whispered gently as you slowly reached out and intertwined your fingers.

“I hope you aren’t having second thoughts.” He whispered slightly concerned. “No!” You exclaimed loudly before wincing at your voice when he chuckled squeezing your hand reassuringly. “That is good. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your lovely voice again.” He whispered. “I love you.” He whispered as you smiled softly. “I love you too… so much.” You whispered before laying your head against the door. “I’m nervous.” You whispered. “As am I my darling, but I’m also very excited, because today I get to marry my best friend, and other half.” He spoke softly.

You chuckled softly as everyone watched you with smiles on their faces when Tony steps into the hallway motioning for the men to come along. “I must go my darling, they are calling for my cue. I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look. I don’t think you could look more beautiful in my eyes, but you never cease to amaze me. I shall see you out there.” He whispered before squeezing your hand one last time before he gently let out as he walked out towards the aisle. Natasha quickly, but careful cleaned up your smudged makeup from your tears. 

Suddenly the door opened as Tony grinned holding out his arm for you to take while the girls walked out before you. “Ready?” He asked as you bit your lip. “As I’ll ever be.” You whispered remembering his face expression when you asked him to walk you down the aisle. “Let’s get you married Princess.” He winked making you chuckle softly at the nickname before the music started. Your heart was pounding loudly in your ears as everyone was looking at you with a smiles on their faces when you started slowly down towards the man of your dreams.

The moment your eyes locked it was as if everything around you both disappeared. Loki felt like there was no one else in the world except you as his breath was taking away at your beauty. He couldn’t believe you were actually his, and that here you were wedding dress in all to take his last name as your own. Tony quirked an eyebrow at Loki with a silent ‘I can still kill you, you know.’ kind of look before he helped you up the steps and into Loki’s hands. You slowly intertwined your fingers together as you looked up into his face smiling happily. 

“We are gathered here together to join Loki Laufeyson and (Y/N) (L/N) in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here would have reasons to object to this union of love? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The Priest called. The moment those words were uttered Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Tony glared around the room to make sure no one said a peep. Afterwards vows were said that was listened to in silent room as everyone smiled hearing your hearts poured out before the other in words never uttered before. 

“The rings please.” He said as Sam walked up offering out the rings with a grin of happiness to the two of you before you took the other’s ring in your hands. “Now, do you Loki Laufeyson take (Y/N) (L/N) to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?” The Priest asked as Loki smiles. “I do.” He whispered slipping the ring onto your finger. “Do you (Y/N) (L/N) take Loki Laufeyson to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?” He asked as you smiled slipping the ring over his finger. “I do.” You whispered to him.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The Priest said with a nod as you gripped the collar of his shirt before immediately smashing your lips to his. Everyone cheered loudly and even laughed at your actions even Loki chuckled before he placed his hands onto the back of your head. He deepened the kiss as he pulled you closer when you finally pulled apart smiling like idiots. “Now I’m really going to worry about you.” He whispered as you laugh happily to him while you kissed him once more. “I’m okay with that.” You countered as he gives a grin in response.

“Come on, it’s time to toss the bouquet!” Natasha called as the women all stood together before you laughed turning around. “Ready?” You asked when Natasha grabbed Steve who was talking to Bucky just as you tossed it. His eyes widened when it landed in his hands when you turned around before everyone started to laugh. Natasha nudged Bucky who was completely flustered along with Steve who looked ready to pass out from how ready his face was. “I call being the best man!” Tony called as Steve chuckled before kissing Bucky’s cheek gently. 

Everyone traveled to the reception hall as everyone watched both of you dance for the first song when you looked at him. “I have something to tell you.” You whispered as you laid your head down onto his shoulder while swaying to ‘I can’t help falling in love’. “And what is that my love?” He asked when you moved his hands onto your stomach as he frowned. “What?” He asked when you looked into his eyes as he looked to you when gears clicked making his eyes widened. “Y-You mean…?” He asked looking down to your stomach as you smiled nodding.

“Bruce confirmed it for me, and the wedding dress was a bitch to get on when your stomach is swollen.” You huff as he starts to laugh tearing up before suddenly you were scooped up into his arms causing you to squeal loudly. Everyone chuckled before you grinned down to him when he immediately pulled you into a passionate kiss. “Like I said, you never cease to amazing me my beautiful wife.” He whispered softly before setting you down onto your feet. “I love you so much Mr. Laufeyson.” You whispered softly. “I love you so much more Mrs. Laufeyson.” He grins before swaying with you gently for the rest of the night.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: On one's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday!!

Your eyes fluttered open to the morning sun pouring into the bedroom as a smile caressed your lips at what today was. It was your birthday, and you were excited because every year Tony had something excited planned for you. Your gaze fell onto the pancakes, milk, and bacon that was perched on your night stand with a little note saying ‘Good morning my darling--Loki.’ You sat up smiling at the sweet gesture before noticing that he had clothes laid out for you. “What would I do without him?” You asked to no one in particular before you started to eat your breakfast. 

After breakfast you grabbed the outfit Loki had laid out, it wasn’t nothing fancy, but it was prettier than your usual attire. You decided to take a shower, because who knows what’s planned for today with this crazy crew. The warm water helped wake you up a little as you brushed your teeth before getting dressed. You headed up to the communal kitchen to see everyone was lounging around due to not having work or missions today. You smiled softly see Clint and Thor battling each other on Mario Kart with Natasha sitting in between them watching with amusement. 

Your gaze fell onto Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Pepper in the kitchen talking about who knows what. Sam, Wanda, and Vision were sitting around the couches while also watching Thor destroy Clint with the blue shell. You let out a small chuckle as you watch the two start to bicker like a married couple before a frown spread across your face. Loki wasn’t anywhere to be seen, you thought to yourself before walking over to the small group in the kitchen. “Good morning.” You call as they look over to you smiling with their ‘Good mornings’ back. 

“Have anyone seen Loki?” You asked tilting your head. “No, he never came up this morning.” Steve says before taking a drink of his coffee making your frown deepen. “He wasn’t in the apartment… Oh well I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” You laugh with a wave of your hand. “Why are you all dressed up? Goin’ somewhere?” Bucky asked gesturing to your outfit when you shrugged. “Loki set it out for me.” You chuckled as Bucky nods. “Well you look nice.” He said before you quirk an eyebrow. “You might not wanna say that with Steve around.” You joked with a wink.

“You can have him.” Steve said walking towards the living room as you bust out laughing. “Wow Stevie… Rude.” Bucky scoffs playfully as you covered your mouth. “She’ll send you back to me before an hour so I don’t know why you’re complaining.” Steve smirked as Bucky shakes his head. “Freakin’ little shit.” He comments as he follows behind Steve into the living room where not Natasha was taking on Thor. “So anything planned for today?” You asked to Tony who shook his head. “No, well actually Pepper and I have an event to go to.” He said looking at you.

“Ah, sounds like fun.” You said chuckling softly before snagging his cup of coffee, because you and Tony liked the same kind. You took a swig as he made a face before taking it back sticking his tongue at you causing you to grin. “Get your own.” He said before covering his cup making Pepper chuckle at you two. You walked out of the kitchen when Natasha stood up after crushing Thor on the game as Thor sat looking defeated. “Hey (Y/N) come with me, I have a new move I wanna teach. It’s very useful, even off the battlefield.” Natasha winks as your face lights up.

“Alright, come on!” You said as you and her both go towards the elevator. In the pit of your stomach growing was unhappiness, because no one had said happy birthday to you. Granted how old you are it didn’t matter if you had a happy birthday said to you, but still it kind of hurt. I mean you’ve been with them for almost four years now, but you brushed it off with they had more important things to do. You changed in the locker room before coming out to see Natasha grinning at you as you quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?” You asked when she shook her head.

“Just excited to teach you this new move.” She waved it off as you shrugged before getting into a stance when in a blink of an eye she was sitting on your chest. Your eyes widened as the breath was forced out of your lungs the moment you slammed into the mat. “O-Ow..” You coughed softly as she chuckles. “See, useful.” She comments. “Could you do it slower and maybe on something, or someone else?” You asked as she laughs standing up when you rubbed your burning chest grumbling softly before she helped you sit up.

“Sure, I’ll slow it down.” She said before cracking her neck as you watched her take down a dummy when she swiped its feet and slammed it into the ground using her body. “See?” She asked sitting on its chest as she looked up to you. “How is this useful outside the battlefield?” You asked as she smirks looking at you when your mind finally understood before you cleared your throat. “Alright, that’s smart.” You comment as she stood up with your help. “Told you, useful outside of the battlefield.” She said as you roll your eyes playfully.

You and Natasha pretty much goofed off the entire time as you ‘trained’ and before too long it was getting late. “Hey I’m gonna head up to my apartment see if Loki’s there.” You said as she nods. “Talk to you tomorrow.” She said as you gathered up your things and changed. “Hey (Y/N)?” She called as you looked back. “Yeah?” You asked thinking she finally remember it was your birthday. “You got a little powder from the tape on your face.” She said as you nod. “Uh thanks.” You said brushing your cheek before walking out to the elevator.

That feeling grew so rapidly that it made you sick to your stomach. You leaned against the wall of the elevator feeling upset, not only did no one remember your birthday, but your husband was nowhere to be found. You felt tears forming in your eyes, but you refused to cry when the doors to your apartment as you look up. You froze at what you saw, laying on the ground were small rose petal littering the floor as your breath caught in your throat. You slowly stepped into the apartment noticing all the candles that lit up the room as a smile spread across your face.

You stopped in your tracks to see that the table was set with food already served with a bottle of wine ready to be open as you heard someone clear their throat. You glanced towards the hallway that leads to your bedroom to see Loki standing there with a button up black shirt, sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. He had a grin on his face as tears trickled down your face at the gesture when he held open his arms. “Happy Birthday my Queen, I apologize that it took me longer than I would have liked, but I wanted it to be perfect for you.” He said smiling.

You covered your mouth before running over to him as you hugged him tightly causing him to laugh. You both almost tumbled over from the force of your body colliding with his as he caught you both with his hands pressed against the wall. You sniffled burying your face into his chest when he ran his fingers through your hair gently. “I shall have to thank Natalie for distracting you for so long.” He comments as you looked up to him in confusion. “What did you think they forgot your birthday my darling?” He asked as your face lit up in a dark red hue.

“Y-Yes…” You mumbled looking down as he made you look at him. “My darling, I asked them not to say anything so that I could do this for you. Do you know how much I had to offer to Anthony before he said yes?” He questioned quirking an eyebrow. “More than I’d like to.” He sighs before smiling to you. “But it was worth it to see you smile.” He said before gesturing to the food. “Come the food will get cold.” He led you over as he helped you sit down. “Thank you.” You whispered before kissing his cheek as he chuckles. “You deserve this and so much more.” He said softly before you two started to eat and chat away about practically nothing. Best. Birthday. Yet.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Doing something ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony pull a prank on Loki... Uh-Oh

You should have known better, I mean he’s the God of Tricks how could you do that! Right now You and Tony were hiding in the closet of the guest room on the eighth floor trembling against each other. You were softly bickering at each other for your stupidness and praying that Loki wouldn’t find you. “This is all your fault!” Tony hissed as your jaw dropped. “My fault? How was I supposed to know you’d go through with it! I was just joking!” You snapped back as Tony pulled on his hair biting his lip looking around the room like it could help you get out of this.

“You should know me by now (Y/N)! I am always doing stupid shit! And it was funny!” He whined as you covered his mouth when he got too loud. “Shut. Up. There is a God covered in glue and feathers coming for us! You wanna get caught!” You huffed as he covered his hand over yours before looking to you in panic. “Can you do something for him? Give a little stress relief and we can walk away in one piece?” He asked when you slapped him upside the head. “No! Are you kidding me? He’ll probably threaten for no sex!” You barked back as Tony slammed his head onto the wall behind him.

“We are so screwed.” Tony said before touching his face. “I’ve worked too damn hard to look this good and get this far to die now!” He said as you roll your eyes. “Well one of those statements is true.” You comment as he frowns over to you sticking his tongue at you. “We aren’t going to die, but you might not walk away unscarthed.” You shrug as Tony slumps back against the wall. “I blame you still. It was your idea, and now I’m gonna get hurt. Seems unfair to me.” He countered crossing his arms. “Life isn’t fair.” You resorted leaning back on the wall opposite of Tony.

You glared daggers towards each other before jolted when the door to the bedroom you were hiding in ripped open. You both grabbed a hold of each other as your eyes snapped shut biting your lip feeling your heart rate immediately pick up. Tony was mumbling about how he’d never drink again, how he’d spend more time out of the lab, praying for this all to end. You heard footsteps walking towards the closet as you slapped your hand over your mouth to calm your breathing down when the door ripped open. “I’M NOT READY!!” Tony screamed in fear.

“There you two are.” Steve’s voice huffed as both of you looked up to see Steve with his arms crossed not looking amused. “C-Cap?” Tony asked looking at him like he was the holy grail. “You’re lucky I found you.” He said when Tony jumped into his arms causing Steve to grunt as he stumbled back. You noticed Bucky was standing behind Steve as he frowned down to Tony and then looked to you. “What in the world did you do to Loki?” He asked as you smiled sheepishly to him. “It was (Y/N)’s idea!” Tony exclaimed pointing at you like a criminal.

“I SAID IT JOKINGLY YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” You spat standing up. “And we pulled a prank on him… Note that I did say we, because I made the idea and he went through with it! If I’m going down you’re coming with me!!” You said to Tony who clung to Steve. “See she’s crazy.” He said befor you both went silent seeing Loki standing in the doorway. “L-Loki…” You stuttered before swallowing as Tony bit his tongue. “You tricked us Cap… I trusted you.” He whispered as Steve rolls his eyes before dropping Tony onto the ground when Loki stepped into the room. 

“I would have been here soon if I had not to take a shower and change my clothes due to some… incident.” He said as you both winced looking to each other. “It was that one!” You and Tony exclaimed pointing to the other when Loki quirked an eyebrow. “I know you’re both not smart enough to do it on your own, I’m guessing it was both of you. (Y/N) plotted it and Tony devised it, or am I wrong?” He asked in a smooth voice as you looked down blushing. “I didn’t he’d really do it.” You mumbled as Loki nods. “Of course he would, it’s Anthony.” Loki said.

“Well you’re not wrong there.” Tony said as Loki chuckles. “Do you know what you two get to do?” Loki asked tilting his head as he looked from you to Tony. “Walk away scott free?” Tony asked with a smile as Loki chuckles. “Funny. No, you two get to remove the feathers and glue from my outfit, and if I find so much as a tear on my outfit… I won’t be a happy God.” Loki said as you shivered. “Can I tear it just for that?” You asked as everyone looked at you. “Oh my darling, you’ll see that tonight considering you were the mastermind behind it.” He said grinning.

You smashed your lips together before looking to the ground silently worrying, and being oddly turned on at the thought. “Well we better get started.” You laugh as everyone starts to leave the room while Tony grumbles about how he has to do something stupid. How it was still all your fault as you were about to walk out when Loki grabbed your wrist immediately before pulling you closer to him. Your back was pressed against his chest as you squeaked softly. “I will say it was a clever idea, despite being played on the wrong person. And that my darling I will teach you tonight. Do not play a trick on the God of tricks himself.” He whispered into your ear as your face lit up in a dark red hue when he chuckled softly before walking out of the room.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Doing something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes you to Asgard as a surprise

You frowned softly as Loki got ready to go to Asgard for a few months and it killed you inside to be away from him. Six months, that’s the longest he’d be gone and especially now that you are married it hurt like a knife in your chest. You held a smile on your face despite the ache in your heart of not being with him as you placed a hand onto your stomach. It was slightly swollen for being now almost three months pregnant and you were more emotional due to the hormones. Loki looked back to see your broken expression before you immediately forced a smile for him.

“My love do you like this dress, or this one?” He asked offering out two different dresses as you frowned softly. “What does it matter? What does it have to do with you leaving for six months?” You asked crossing your arms. “Because, I want you to look nice and be comfortable when you meet Odin.” He said as you rolled your eyes. “Of course you--Wait… What?” You asked as your eyes widened in shock before looking to Loki who had a grin on his face. “Did you think I was going to leave my love and child alone for six months?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. 

“Y-You mean you’re taking me to Asgard?” You asked as your jaw dropped open. “Of course, my love if I left you here by the time I would get back you could possible have our child. And that is a no on my list. I want to be with you every step of the way.” He said cupping your face as you tear up before laugh happily pulling him into a kiss. “You really thought I was going to leave you alone?” He asked softly. “Well I thought maybe you thought I’d be safer on Midgard.” You mumbled when he placed a gentle kiss onto your forehead causing your eyes to flutter close.

“I think you are safest when you are here, but I want to watch this child grow, be a better father than Odin ever was to me. I will give this child all the love and happiness that I can give it.” He whispered as you smiled before hugging him in tears. “You are just a sap.” You giggled as he nips your neck with a playful growl. “Funny.” He comments as you grin before burying her face into his chest. “What will we tell the others about me going with you?” You asked looking at him when he winks before putting his index finger over his lips as he shushes you quietly.

“I shall tell them of your absence, besides you would be suck in this tower all day with nothing to do. They wouldn’t allow you to go on missions while carrying a child, and if they’re smart they won’t considering it’s mine.” He said in a dark voice as he cleared it quickly smiling to you. “And as your prince I cannot allow you to remain trapped in this tower.” He said before picking you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist causing you to squeak. He grins before kissing your cheek as you blushed looking at him when you looked around. “I’m not too heavy?” You asked.

“Of course you aren’t. I can pick up Thor without a problem, you are fine.” He said as you nod biting her lip gently. “I promise my love.” He whispered nuzzling his face into your neck causing you to laugh at the ticklish feeling as he grins holding you closer. “My beautiful wife.” He whispered softly as you smiled before tightening your hold on his leather. “Come we should get ready, we leave tomorrow morning.” He whispered setting her onto the bed. “By the way I like the first dress the best.” You said as he smirks. “I told Thor you would.” He chuckled going to the closet. 

It took a few hours, but you were both packed for the six month journey as he looks to you for a moment in silence. “You’re having second thoughts?” You asked as he sighs. “I’ve been having second thoughts before even informing you, but I don’t want to be away from you for that long.” Loki sighs softly when you sat up on the edge of the bed before he walked in front of you. “I’m just worried, but Asgard is a beautiful place. I know you’ve wanted to see it for a long time.” He said as you smiled softly when he makes you lay back before he lays a hand onto your stomach.

“If I had known getting pregnant would get you to touch me more I would have done it soon.” You laugh as he rolls his eyes before gently lifting up your shirt over your swollen bump. “If I had known all you wanted me to do was touch you I wouldn’t have done it.” He countered as you laugh before look down to him when his eyes fell to your stomach. You bit your lips seeing a glimmer in his eyes that you don’t see as often as you would like to. He grinned to the unborn child growing in you when he leaned down pressing a gentle kiss onto it. “Rest.” He said.

He pulled back as you sighed wanting to protest, but the feeling of exhaustion over took your words. He pulled you further onto the bed when he whispered that he’d be right back, going to ask him why sleep claimed you before you had the chance. The morning came while you, Loki, Thor, and Jane set off to the realm of Asgard, your new home for the next six months. You were happy to have Jane with you considering Loki was going to be a little busy with things involving Thor and the council. So it was nice to have someone you considered a friend and someone from the same place as you to top it all off.

Your eyes widened feeling you and Jane both freeze in place at the awestruck beauty that is the realm of Asgard. Thor grins to Loki who chuckles at both of your reactions. “I love it when they do that.” Thor comments as Loki nods agreeing with him before they both lead you towards the palace. “This place is magical.” You gasp looking at Jane who smiles to you nodding. “In more ways than one my darling.” He chuckles softly as he helped you up the steps towards the palace where Odin stood smiling happily to them. “Welcome dear Ladies to the world of Asgard.” He said gesturing.


	30. Day Thirty: Doing something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives you more than just a massage, it's smut

You dropped your duffel bag onto the floor of your apartment as a sigh of relief coursed from your lungs. You were finally home, two weeks of hell with Tony and Steve bickering like a couple the entire time made one weak. You immediately ripped off your shoes as you walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. It was quiet, which means Loki isn’t home yet and that alone made you whine because you really need him. He always helped you when you were stressed to the point of exhaustion, when you were ready to break down and cry.

You drained down half the content of the bottle before gasping for breath as you wiped your lips looking around the apartment. You started to pop the button on your suit before pulling down the zipper as you sighed happily from the sweat pouring off your body. You grunted as you pulled the top of your suit down to your waist relieved to have cold air brushing your skin considering you wore only a bra underneath your suit. You were about to walk over to the couch when the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Loki who walked in before pausing as he took in your attire.

“Well good evening my darling.” He said as you waved before collapsing onto the couch when he frowned softly. “Bad mission?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. “Steve and Tony screaming at each other in a small space for over eight hours is not the highlight of my week.” You mumbled sarcastically before looking at him. “Sorry.” You whisper as he walks over to you running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry my love.” He spoke gently as you sighed at the tingling feeling in your scalp from the sensation of him playing with you hair. “Thank you.” You smile wearily to him.

“How about I give my wonderfully courageous darling a massage? Help take down the stress of this horrendous job.” He suggests as you look at him blushing profusely. “Y-You mean it? R-Really?” You asked as he chuckles leaning down before placing a kiss onto your shoulder gently. “Yes my darling, really.” He whispered as you nod. “Yes please, I would love that.” You mumbled sheepishly when he stood up offering out his hands. “Come, it’ll be easier on our bed.” He said as you nod taking it before allowing him to lead you back to your bedroom. 

“Thank you.” You turned when he unzipped the rest of your suit before slowly sliding it off your hips as his hands trailed along with it to the newly exposed skin. You shuddered softly as he removed the material from your body before standing up with a wink. “Please get comfortable my darling. Allow me to take care of you the way a Queen should be taken care of.” He whispered as he unclips your bra causing your face to heat up due to not being naked in front of each other that often. He gestured for you to lay down as he opens one of the draws by his nightstand to reveal cherry scented massage oil.

“You have a think for cherries?” You asked, but he merely smiled not answering that questioned before you laid down onto your stomach turning your head to the side. “Hush now, and enjoy the sensation that I bring to you.” He said sitting on the bed behind you. He straddles your waist as you blush burying your face into the pillows that smell like him before you gasp in shock. A shiver rippled through your body at the coldness of the oil when his warm hands placed themselves onto your shoulders. “God that is frickin’ cold.” You whine before your breath caught in your throat when Loki’s palms dug into the knots on your back.

A moan slipped passed your trembling lips as the tension started to melt away from your body at his magical hands. “You have the hands of a God, pun intended.” You comment as he lets out a small fit of laughter. “I thank you for the compliment my darling.” He grins as his hands trail lower onto your back when your face heats up before you bit your lip. “L-Loki…” You whispered before moaning as he gently massages away another knot that had caused you the most pain. “Yes?” He asked, you could hear the smirk in his voice as you huffed wanting to snip back, but couldn’t.

“So mean.” You frown as he leans over to be in your field of vision. “Really? I’m mean to you? I’m giving you a massage right not to help you, but I’m mean?” He asked quirking an eyebrow as he starts to move away. “No! No no! Okay I’m sorry you’re not mean, please don’t stop.” You whimper as he chuckles before going back to massage your back when he leaned down kissing your shoulder. You bit your lip as he gently kissed his way down your spine when your fingers dug into the comforter underneath you causing you to whimper at the feeling. “Feeling good?” He questioned.

“Y-Yeah.” It was more of a moan than an answer at this point causing him to grin. “Do you want more?” He asked softly sitting up as he wipes his hands clean on a small towel in the drawer. “Yes.” You whispered before looking to him as his fingers danced their way over your thighs up towards your slightly soaked panties. Your breath quickened at the tingling feeling that was causing you to rub your thighs together to get friction that you desperately needed. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you properly my darling? You need to speak up.” He scolded softly to you.

Opening your mouth to resort something back because you hated when he was like this only to cry out at the small slap that was placed onto your ass. Your eyes widened, but there was a burning lust for another as you looked up to him seeing a smirk on his lips. “Naughty.” He comments as you bit your lip before whimpering when his fingers trailed down your covered folds. “Fuck.” You hissed before burying your face into the pillows to muffle your desperate sounds when Loki threw them off the bed. “I want to hear you.” He whispered in a stern tone.

To show that he meant what he said his fingers entangled into your hair before giving a gentle tug, nothing too harsh, but enough to make you moan. “Yes my king.” This isn’t the first time you’ve done the act saved only for lovers so you knew what he wanted to hear and judging by the growl from his throat you had answered right. You squeaked when you garment was ripped from your body as you looked back to him with a glare. “Really? I need those! You think they grow on trees or something?” You huff causing him to roll his eyes. “I’ll get you new ones.” He informed you.

Still, it didn’t stop you from grumbling in protest of how those were one of your favorite pairs and he was gonna find a pair just like those. Suddenly all thoughts were erased when he started to move in tight circles around your clit making you gasp out. You dug your fingers into the comforter again before arching your hips up as you jut back. “S-Stop teasing me.” You hiss out when he chuckled grabbing the massage oil. “I was only trying to draw it out, make it more pleasurable.” He comments as you forced yourself not to hide your noise into the bed. 

You cried out in both pleasure and surprise when his slipped an oil covered finger inside your body. You started to pant softly as the pad of his finger rubs across your velvety walls causing you to moan. “L-Loki--” You gasped feeling heat start to form in the pit of your stomach as you rocked back against his finger before moaning when he slipped another finger inside. Your blush trailed down your chest as sweat started to bead onto your skin from the pleasure. You cried out as he started to scissor and move his fingers faster, feeling like he was hitting all the right place.

“Are you almost there? Are you going to come for your King?” He asked twisting his fingers as your back arched making you scream out in pleasure. “Yes! I’m gonna come.” You whine as your nails dug into your palms from gripping the sheet under you so hard. “Beg.” He commanded as you looked to him when he started to slow down his movements. “P-Please.” You whimpered as he looked at you. “Please what my darling? You have to tell me what you want.” He said in a teasingly calm tone as a smirk danced across his lips.

“Please let me come!” You cried out as your face grew hotter, at this point you didn’t care how desperate you sounded, you needed this. “Who do you belong to? Who brings you to this state?” He demanded picking up his pace as he twisted his fingers again causing you to sob in pleasure. “Y-You do! You do my king!” You cried as his free hand dug his fingers into your hair pulling it back again. “That’s right. No one else can satisfy you the way I can. Do you understand me? You belong to me, and me only.” He growled in your ear possessively.

With the tone of his voice and the words he spoke made your body tense from the impending orgasm that was just there. “Come for me my little pet.” He whispered darkly into your ear as your eyes snapped shut and all you could see was white. You cried out loudly when your body jolted from the intense pleasure rushing through you as you sobbed out Loki’s name. If felt like hours before you finally were able to breathe properly when you sunk down onto the bed. You grunted in disgust at the giant wet spot from your release soaking the sheets beneath you. 

You shivered as Loki slowly removed his fingers when the pain started to settle in your body, but you were too boneless at the moment to care. You looked up to see Loki travel into the bathroom before coming out with a washcloth as he cleaned you up. You shuddered from the sensitiveness of your body before he set the cloth down as you smiled tiredly to him. “Are you feeling better?” He asked as his voice grew soft not like before when his fingers slowly caressed through you sweaty hair. Your eyes fluttered before you whined as he picked you up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” You asked when he removed the sheets from the bed with his magic and replaced them with new ones. “My Queen isn’t going to lay on dirty sheets.” He said before laying you back down onto the bed as he walks out grabbing a water for you. “Here, drink. You lost a lot of fluids.” He comments as your face lit up before you took the water and gulped down over half of it. He pulled back the covers before crawling beside you as you turned snuggling into his chest when he wrapped you both up. “Thank you.” You whispered softly. “No need my love. Rest.” He whispered and before you knew it your eyes fluttered closed and you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this series, I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
